A Dagger of the Mind
by webspinner2
Summary: After the investigation in Edinburgh ends, Magnus begins to have nightmares about the infamous Ripper muders in Whitechapel (1888). He and Alec go to London to investigate a new string of related murders...
1. Chapter 1

**A Dagger of the Mind (Sequel to The Witching Hour)**

** Chapter 1**

** Art thou but a dagger of the mind, a false creation,**

**Proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain? - Wm Shakespeare**

The gentle rock of the train lulled Alec into a light doze as they headed to London. Magnus however was wide awake and brooding as he watched the landscape flash by. The day was dark and overcast which matched his mood and he sighed as he tightened his arm around Alec, the only source of warmth and comfort he could feel right now.

Magnus liked to live in the moment, he didn't worry about the future or agonize over the past, and yet here he was lost in thoughts of a period in his life he had worked very hard to forget….

_It was the late summer of 1888, Magnus had been living in New York for eight years now and it felt like home. It was a vibrant, brash, new city, totally wrapped up in its self. A steady stream of clients found their way to the High Warlock's loft and Magnus made a good living. It had been years since he'd thought of London, but on this particular morning a fire message from Charlotte Branwell brought all the memories flooding back; memories of Will and Jem, Tessa and even Camille. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to that haunted city. But Charlotte's note sounded urgent and he still had a soft spot for the shadowhunters of the London Institute. Shaking his head, as a small smile played on his lips, he supposed he always would._

_ Magnus spent the remainder of the day arranging his affairs so he could leave for London the following morning. He wasn't sure what the urgent business was that Charlotte had alluded to but he hoped it would not keep him in London for too long. After Magnus had seen his last client out and finished packing, he was still too restless to go to bed, despite the early morning he'd planned. Changing into evening clothes, a crisp white shirt and tie, cream silk brocade waistcoat under a black tailcoat and slim trousers. He grabbed his top hat and walking stick before leaving the loft to hail a Hansom cab._

_ A short while later, he arrived at the Haymarket; one of the most notorious dance halls in the Tenderloin, an area of New York that boasted the largest number of brothels, saloons and dance halls catering to all tastes in entertainment. The Haymarket was a large, brightly lit building, Magnus could hear the band playing and see a large number of people coming and going in various states of intoxication. He loved the life of this place; the music, the dancing, the gambling. Once inside he went to the bar and ordered a drink, as he moved to a vacant table he saw several downworlders among the crowd on the dance floor and smiled._

_ Suddenly his eye was caught by a young mundane boy, maybe eighteen years old, handsome, with bright blue eyes and dark hair. Magnus was captivated, but then, remembering he was leaving for London in the morning, he sighed and turned away. Two hours later, Magnus left the Haymarket and made his way back to the loft, for some much needed rest._

_ Early the next morning he opened a portal to the Institute arriving at 1:00 pm London time; Charlotte Branwell opened the door to admit him herself. She was a small woman, her thick brown hair swept up in a knot at the top of her head; bright brown eyes set in a clever face taking stock of him as he entered. _

_"You haven't changed a bit;" She said giving him a warm hug." Come on, let's get a cup of tea and we'll catch up;"_

_ They entered a comfortable, slightly cluttered parlour where Magnus saw Charlotte's husband Henry playing on the floor with a small boy about seven years old. The boy had his father's ginger hair and his mother's dark eyes. Henry Branwell rose up to greet Magnus, a look of real pleasure spreading across his kind face._

_ "Magnus good to see you!" He said coming over to grasp the warlock's hand in a firm handshake. _

_ Charlotte directed them all to a seating area in front of which an elaborate tea service had already been placed waiting for them to enjoy. As she poured out the tea and passed around the small fancy sandwiches, Charlotte asked Magnus about New York and his life there. The conversation remained light, old friends catching up after a long separation. No mention was made of the pressing reason for his visit._

_ "Church is doing well," Magnus told Charlotte and Henry referring to the cat that had once lived at the London Institute; "Except that he scares my clients. He is staying at the New York Institute while I'm away. No one else was courageous enough to take care of him." _

_ Henry, an inveterate inventor, told Magnus about perfecting his demon sensor, a device that he'd been struggling with for as long as Magnus had known him._

_ "I look forward to seeing it!" Magnus exclaimed. He had always been fascinated by Henry, who was unlike any shadowhunter he'd ever met before; his brilliant mind alive with all manner of marvelous ideas and new inventions._

_ At last with tea finished Charlotte looked at Magnus with regret in her troubled eyes. "I guess there is no point in putting this off any longer;" She said; "We will adjourn to my office."_

_ Magnus rose to follow her out as Henry returned to the floor to play with his son. Somehow he thought that Henry had the better end of this deal. Charlotte said nothing as they walked down the hallway. She seemed lost in thoughts of a very grim nature and Magnus wondered, not for the first time, what could be so serious that she needed to bring him from New York._

_ Once they were settled in her office with the door firmly shut, Charlotte got right to the point. "I don't suppose you have heard about two recent murders in Whitechapel?" _

_ Whatever Magnus had been expecting, this was not it. Murder in poorest districts of the East End London was not usually even news worthy. Overcrowding, poverty, crime and violence were a matter of course. Charlotte must have noticed the surprised look on his face because she continued quickly._

_ "I know what you are thinking there is nothing unusual about violence in the East End, but these killings were different and I'm afraid there might be demon involvement. Tessa and Will are in Wales expecting another baby and I am terribly short staffed at the Institute. I have a friend, an Ifrit who works for Scotland Yard. He was able to provide me with the details of these two murders. If this is the work of a demon, then we need to get involved and the sooner the better. The newspapers have picked up on the sensational nature of these crimes and are stirring up a great deal of unrest."_

_Magnus opened the file she handed him. It took a lot to shock the warlock who had seen a great deal of cruelty and death in his 700 years, but this shocked him. The first victim a prostitute named Polly Nichols had been found on August 31st at 3:45 am in Buck's Row, a very bad part of the East End off Whitechapel road. Her throat had been cut from ear-to-ear almost decapitating her, and a long incision opened her abdomen exposing her internal organs. Polly was 42 years old, 5'2" tall and plump with a plain face. She was an alcoholic and lived day-to-day earning a meager, precarious living by selling herself. What money she earned went for drink and a bed at one of the many squalid, overcrowded doss houses that sheltered the poor at eight pennies a night._

_ The second victim, Annie Chapman was a 47 year old prostitute. Similar to Polly, she was an alcoholic who earned her living on the street. When she had the money she lived in a Spitalfields doss house on Dorset Street. Annie was 5' tall with brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was found dead at 5:55 am on September 8__th__ in the yard of a lodging house at 29 Hanbury Street. Her throat had been cut so deeply that she'd nearly been decapitated and her abdomen slashed open. The intestines had been removed and thrown over her left shoulder; her uterus had been taken by the murderer._

_ Magnus looked up as he finished reading the gruesome reports. "I would like to say that this is the work of an mad mundane, and it may be. But it could also be that of a Reaper demon;" Magnus said with a shudder._

_ "A Reaper demon?" Charlotte asked._

_ "They are very rare and like the hellhound they are the special servants of Lucifer. The Reaper can take human form; it is immensely strong both in terms of physical strength and magic. It is Lucifer's assassin and its bloodlust is second to none. It would take a powerful warlock to summon a Reaper and an equally powerful warlock to send it back to hell." Magnus replied. "I would have to see the victims to know for sure and I presume they have both been buried by now?" He added._

_ "I'm afraid so;" Charlotte said. _

_ "I'll stay in London for a while, if another murder occurs have your friend at Scotland Yard contact me, I'll be staying at Claridges." As Magnus rose to leave, he took Charlotte's hand; "Believe me Reaper demons are very tricky and dangerous to summon, even I would think twice about it; this is much more likely to be the work of a very clever madman."_

* * *

**_So, here it is the sequel to The Witching Hour...hope you like it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The train was just pulling into Paddington station when Alec roused from his sleep. "That was quick;" He said still sounding a bit groggy. Before he could shift to sit up, Magnus' arms tightened around him and he felt a soft kiss on top of his head.

"Welcome back to the land of the living beautiful;" Magnus whispered softly.

Alec pull away so he could turn toward Magnus and kiss him properly, both hands cupping the warlock's face gently. As the kiss ended, Alec looked carefully at Magnus and frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine." Magnus said smiling slightly, though he knew Alec was not fooled. He was beginning to think this whole trip was just a wild goose chase brought on by an old nightmare. There was no reason to believe that the events of 1888 were about to be repeated, my God it had been over one hundred years ago. He was just going to enjoy a few days in London with Alec and then they'd go home to New York. He gave Alec a chaste kiss on the lips, and a warm smile, real this time; "Come on let's grab our bags and take a cab to the hotel."

"Where are we staying?" Alec asked suddenly realizing he had no idea.

"Claridges;" Magnus replied as he and Alec left the train.

They arrived at the hotel at about 6:00 pm. Alec felt completely underdressed in his faded black jeans and dark blue sweater as they walked through the elaborate lobby with its back and white marble floors, soaring ceilings, and intricate plaster work. Their room was decorated in subtle shades of gray and brown, a king sized bed dominated the space and there was a chilling bottle of champagne by two high backed easy chairs near the window.

"We have dinner reservations downstairs at 9:00;" Magnus said with a smirk as he popped the cork and poured two glasses of champagne. Alec blushed as he saw Magnus eyes rake up and down his body and the warlock closed the distance between them.

Later that evening as Alec lay on the bed waiting for Magnus to finish dressing he felt relieved that whatever had been bothering his boyfriend seemed to have dissipated since their arrival at the hotel. Alec had already changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a charcoal gray t-shirt and black blazer ready for dinner. On his wrist he wore a black leather cuff with runes tooled into the surface, a gift from Magnus.

The warlock emerged from the bathroom dressed in dark purple leather pants, a gold button down shirt and purple and gold brocade vest. His hair was in its usual spikes, and purple glittery eye shadow accented his gold-green eyes.

"You look amazing!" Alec said rising from the bed and putting his arms around Magnus.

"You too, beautiful;" Magnus replied as he began peppering Alec's jaw and neck with kisses.

"We'd better get out of here or we'll be late;" Alec laughed as he pulled away. They made their way down to the lobby where the restaurant was located. It was a large, elegant room with high ceilings and elaborate chandeliers. The maitre d led them to a table for two in a secluded corner.

Enjoying a leisurely meal, Magnus and Alec were lost in the moment and couldn't remember being happier. They talked and laughed, Magnus holding Alec's hand across the table. When dinner was over, he ordered them two champagne cocktails, stood and moving over to Alec's chair dropped on one knee.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood will you marry me?"

Alec looking startled, blushed, but his blue eyes spoke the truth of his love for the man in front of him and he said; "Oh God yes Magnus!"

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Magnus stood up as Alec rose to his feet so they could kiss properly and they held each other as if they would never let go. When they were seated again sipping their champagne, Magnus said; "Tomorrow we will go and pick out some rings and when we get back home we'll start planning our perfect wedding!"

Alec smiled he could just imagine the planning that would go into that event. Magnus loved hosting parties. He was glad to see that whatever had been bothering the warlock since they left Edinburgh seemed to have disappeared. Magnus looked as relaxed and happy as he'd ever seen him. Come to think of it, he'd never been happier either.

As the door to their hotel room closed, Alec found himself pushed up and pinned against it by Magnus. His legs wrapped around Magnus' slim waste pulling him in even closer; their kisses needy, desperate and passionate. Magnus carried Alec to the bed where they continued their activities until both were sated and fell asleep in each other's arms…

_It was after 1:00 am and he was walking down a poorly lit London street, Dorset Street. The impenetrable darkness of the narrow alleyways and spaces between the gas lights seemed alive with menace. He passed the odd drunk stumbling down the sidewalk after a raucous night at the pub. He was propositioned by an unfortunate, as prostitutes were called in polite society; a shabby, tired looking woman whose need for drink pushed her on to the streets despite the danger. He threw her some coins and passed on. The cold breeze was ripe with the scent of refuse and filth; but it was the other worldly tang of demon that drove him forward._

_ He shivered despite the long, black winter coat with a shoulder cape that he wore fastened high at the neck. Only the tips of his white, high collared shirt showed above the cape. His hands were encased in custom made gray, kid gloves, and, as always, he carried his favourite ebony walking stick, a carved golden cat's head at the top. At last he came to the dark, narrow opening of Miller's Court and he stopped. His breath caught in his throat, his hands trembled slightly, it was here…._

_ He crept slowly into the Court, fear gripping him as he sensed the presence of the demon close by. A window on the main floor glowed with the flickering light of a fireplace. He moved quietly forward, mastering the urge to turn and run, until he was able to see into that window..._

Magnus woke with a start and sat up abruptly, trying to control his breathing and stop the shaking that was threatening to break him in pieces. It was nothing, just another nightmare, he told himself angrily. Still, he would be very glad to get back to New York and away from these memories. There was no point trying to go back to sleep now, he could see by the light coming through a crack in the curtains that it was early morning. He looked over towards where Alec lay still peacefully sleeping and he smiled, he would get dressed and go for coffee before waking his fiancé.

A short while later he was dressed and on the street, feeling somewhat recovered from his nightmare. He found a café near the hotel and ordered a mocha latte for himself and a black coffee with sugar for Alec. Making his way back to the hotel, Magnus stopped to pick up a morning newspaper which he folded under his arm so he could still manage the coffees.

He let himself quietly back into the room, Alec was still sleeping and Magnus smiled as he thought about their recent engagement; his beautiful blue-eyed shadowhunter, his world, his everything. He put the black coffee on the night table and then settled himself in one of the easy chairs by the window before opening the newspaper. Sweat gathered on his forehead, his hands began to shake and a cry of; "Oh God, No!" left his lips as the read the headlines:

**RIPPER RETURNS!**

**GIRL FOUND WITH THROAT CUT ON BUCK'S ROW!**

* * *

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed, I really appreciate your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Magnus' cry roused Alec who was out of bed like a shot. "Magnus, what's wrong?" He said as he wrapped his arms around the warlock. Magnus just shook his head unable to find the words to respond. The harrowing look in his eyes did nothing to relieve Alec's mind, so he guided Magnus back to the chair, and handed him his still warm coffee, before kneeling in front of him and brushing the hair gently out of his eyes.

Taking a shaky breath, Magnus showed him the newspaper, but before Alec could ask any questions, he said; "Just give me a few minutes to collect myself, then we'll talk."

Alec dressed quickly then called room service to have breakfast delivered to their room. He didn't think Magnus looked up to going out at the moment. Once the food had arrived and they were seated across from each other Alec said, "So what's this really all about, and please don't tell me you are fine."

Magnus hesitated as if trying to decide where to start; "You remember I told you I had investigated some murders in London in the late 1800s, well they weren't just any murders, they were the Ripper murders;"

"As in Jack-the-Ripper?" Alec said looking a little shocked. "The guy who killed five prostitutes in Whitechapel and was never caught?"

"Yes as in Jack-the-Ripper;" Magnus replied quietly. "I'd been called in by Charlotte Branwell, then head of the London Institute, after the second murder. She wanted to be sure that the killings were not demon related."

"Demon related!" Alec looked at Magnus questioningly. "Is that why he was never caught?"

"Yes and no;" Magnus said. "He was a demon and I did catch him just after his fifth kill. I sent him back to hell where he belonged…." Magnus trailed off frowning and lost in thought.

"Well, if you got rid of him, that's good isn't it?" Alec said still trying to fathom Magnus' state of mind.

What, oh, errr…" Magus stuttered refocusing on the discussion. "Yes, but I never discovered who summoned him in the first place, and now I'm having nightmares and it seems to be happening all over again;" Magnus said gesturing to the discarded newspaper and dropping his eyes to the table. Alec reached out to touch the warlock's hand reassuringly.

"Magnus, I'm sure you did everything you could, and there is no proof that this latest murder is the same as the others; but we'll check it out, and if there is anything demonic involved we'll deal with it."

Magnus looked up sharply at Alec's words; "No! Alec, I want you to go back to New York!"

"Magnus;" Alec said a trace of both irritation and amusement in his voice. "Let me get this straight, you are potentially going to track down a demon, but your fiancé, a demon hunter, is going to go home to New York while you do it. What is wrong with this picture?"

"Alec, please….

"Magnus don't even go there. I am not leaving you here alone and that's final. Besides after my experience in Edinburgh I'm more than ready to play Dr. Watson to your Sherlock Holmes."

Magnus felt a small shiver of delight at the word fiancé, and despite his concern for Alexander's safety, he had to admit he was grateful that he did not have to face this alone.

"Now, tell me more about this demon." Alec said smiling reassuringly at the warlock.

"It was a Reaper demon, sometimes called Lucifer's Assassin, they are very rare and it takes a strong warlock to summon them and bind them to his will. The Reaper can take human shape and is implacable once it has been given a task. They take extraordinary pleasure in killing and mutilation."

"I believe they can instill a tremendous sense of fear in anyone who comes near them, and their bloodlust is just about unparalleled in the demon world." Alec said quietly.

"I see your demon studies have been very thorough;" Magnus said with a weak smile.

"Reapers once summoned are very difficult to get rid of, even for the warlock who was insane enough to summon them in the first place. The reason they are so difficult to deal with is because they are in fact servants of Lucifer and intended solely for his use." Magnus said unable to suppress a shudder.

"Who did you suspect might have summoned the Reaper? Alec asked.

"There were several warlocks in London at the time that I believed had the power to do it, but I could find no evidence to tie any of them to the murders. Augustus Blackwell, a prudish, judgemental man who thought of prostitutes as vermin that should be eradicated was one; Nicholas LaFay assistant to the High Warlock of London who had the prevailing Victorian attitude toward prostitutes, although I think his feelings were directed more toward the West End escorts and fuelled by jealousy; and I suppose most unlikely of all the High Warlock himself, Emeris Westfalin. He was certainly powerful enough, but nothing else made him a likely suspect."

Well, I suppose we should see if any of them are still in London and deserve a second look;" Alec said.

Magnus nodded; "I have to contact the High Warlock anyway. I'll send him a fire message, then why don't we forget this mess for a while; I still need to find my fiancé a ring." He said with the first genuine smile Alec had seen since he got up this morning.

"Come on lets go have a shower and get ready to go out;" Alec said, just as anxious as Magnus to concentrate on something else for a bit. He wanted desperately to remove the haunted look from his lover's face.

After a leisurely shower which comprised as much kissing and caressing as it did cleaning the two were ready to leave the hotel. They grabbed one of the iconic black London cabs and headed to Tiffany's in Old Bond Street.

The store was located in a large, old, black building. The elegant arched windows were trimmed in gold paint which contrasted beautifully with the dark brick. Magnus wasted no time guiding Alec to the white gold and platinum rings, despite his protests that he didn't need anything too elaborate or expensive. After much discussion, they picked out two heavy white gold bands, Alec's had a yellow diamond and Magnus' had a blue one embedded in the band. Magnus magically engraved their initials, the date of their engagement and the shadowhunter marriage rune inside each band. They left the store hand-in-hand and Alec thought he had never been happier, despite his concern over the Ripper business.

After leaving Tiffany's they did some shopping in the neighbouring stores and stopped for a late lunch at one of the many restaurants before catching a cab back to the hotel. The room had been cleaned and tidied in their absence and a new bottle of champagne was chilling on the table.

"Perfect;" Magnus purred as he handed Alec a glass of wine and proposed a toast to his fiancé.

Alec reached out and cupped Magnus face gently with his free hand, brushing the warlock's cheek bone with his thumb before drawing his attention to an elegant cream coloured envelope on the table that hadn't been there when they went out.

Putting his glass down, Magnus opened the envelope and read the enclosed letter. "It seems we've been invited to a party at the High Warlock's home this evening. There will be a late supper served and dress is formal."

"F-formal…" Alec stuttered.

"Don't worry, darling, I can take care of it." Magnus said with a smirk on his face, imagining how gorgeous Alec would look in a tux. "Beside it will be a good opportunity to find out who is in London."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Several hours later, Alec and Magnus were dressed and ready to go to the High Warlock's party. Magnus had magically produced two tuxedos for them and Alec was studiously trying not to think about where they had been stolen from.

"Relax darling;" Magnus said coming out of the bathroom having put the final touches to his spiked hair and makeup. He wore a beautifully fitted black tux with velvet shawl collar over a crisp white dress shirt and red brocade vest. His tie was red with a black diagonal stripe and he had a matching pocket square tucked in the right breast pocket.

"Magnus, you look amazing!" Alec whispered in awe as he took in a complete view of the warlock in formal dress. Smirking, Magnus slowly walked around the shadowhunter checking him out from all angles.

"Good enough to eat." He said stepping up to Alec and nibbling on his ear as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Alec wore a classic black tux with satin lapels, a royal blue vest which brought out his eyes and a black tie.

"If you don't stop that we will never get out of here;" Alec laughed stepping away from the now pouting Magnus. Alec grabbed Magnus' left hand as they walked out the door and realized with a small shiver of pleasure that the only ring adorning the warlock's fingers was the one that proclaimed their engagement.

The cab dropped them off in front of a large stone manor house in London's West End. The massive oak doors were flanked by two blazing carriage lamps and covered by a portico supported by round stone columns. The grand entrance was brightly light and uniformed servants were there to take their coats and direct them to the great ballroom. Alec had never seen so many downworlders if formal dress before, vampires, werewolves, warlocks. The women were a kaleidoscope of vibrant colours, sumptuous fabrics, and sparkling jewellery. The men tastefully understated in beautifully cut black tuxedos with just a hint of colour in the vest and pocket square.

Magnus led Alec over to a small group of warlocks, two men and a woman who were standing off to the side watching the dancing. As they approached, one of the men stepped forward and greeted Magnus warmly; "Magnus, welcome, it has been far too long!" He was a handsome, tall elegantly dressed man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He exuded a sense of power and confidence that rivalled Magnus'. After taking in Magnus the man turned his attention to Alec and his eyes widened slightly; "Ohh, Magnus he's gorgeous!" Then a slight frown appeared on his handsome face and he added; "A shadowhunter, isn't that a little bit uptight for your taste?"

Magnus felt Alec tense beside him and placed a gentle hand on his arm before saying: "Emeris, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Alexander Lightwood; Alec this is Emeris Westfalin High Warlock of London;"

"A Lightwood!" Does he take after Benedict then? That could be fun." The High Warlock exclaimed winking at Alec much to Magnus' chagrin. Before Magnus could respond however, Emeris took charge of the situation again and said; "Please let me introduce you to my wife Cassandra and my assistant Nicholas LaFay;" He gestured to a very tall, thin, dark haired man standing to his left as he said the last words. LaFay was dressed in a black tux with black vest, white shirt and black tie. The only spot of colour was a gold tie pin in a fleur-de-lis shape with a ruby stone in the centre. Alec noted it particularly because he had seen one exactly the same among Magnus' things at home. Alec couldn't be sure but it seemed to him that Emeris' assistant was looking at himself and Magnus with the distaste usually reserved for uninvited guests or trying relatives.

The High Warlock's wife bowed her head in greeting a soft smile gracing her beautiful face. She was shorter than her husband, but still tall. Her blonde hair was swept up in a sophisticated style, but her delicate colouring and doll like blue eyes gave her an almost fragile appearance. She was dressed in a vintage Dior cream ball gown with a fitted bodice and magnificent skirt of petals that shaded to dark blue at the edges. The entire dress was frosted with iridescent beading that made it sparkle with each move she made.

Leaning in to Magnus the High Warlock said in a stage whisper that was audible to everyone near them; "Magnus, we really must catch up, what do you say to ditching our respective ball- and-chains for a night at Pandemonium like we used to do;"

Alec was livid, but before he or Magnus had a chance to respond Cassandra Westfalin touched her husband's arm and said; "You will be sure to let me know which night you are staying at the club, won't you?"

"Of course, my love;" he said picking up her hand and applying a delicate kiss.

Alec's anger was replaced by shock, he could just imagine what Izzy's reaction might have been if Simon had suggested something of the sort. He would more likely have ended up with a stake to the heart rather than being given a delicate hand to kiss.

Magnus too was having a moment of shocked déjà vu. It was as if nothing had changed since he was here over one hundred years ago, the elaborate parties, deferential treatment of men by their wives, at least in high society. He regained his composure and decided that getting Alec away from the High Warlock was in order.

A few moments later they slipped out of the ballroom onto a terrace overlooking the lavish gardens. The air was cool and a welcome relief from the hot house atmosphere of the party. Magnus put his arms around Alec and whispered; "I have no intentions of going to Pandemonium alone with Emeris, and before you ask, he is bi-sexual, but we were never an item. He was always too frivolous even for me."

"Magnus, I trust you, it's him I don't like." Alec said bluntly. "I don't understand how he can behave that way in front of his wife and she says nothing."

"In Victorian times it was accepted by society that a woman held no opinion other that her husband's, although I must admit Cassandra always did seem to be a rather extreme example. It is like nothing has changed at all since I was here last;" Magnus said with a shiver.

"The High Warlock's assistant seemed rather grim, If looks could kill I'd be dead;" Alec remarked after a few minutes. "Did you notice his tie pin, it looks exactly like one you have."

Magnus nodded; "They were given out at a Coven meeting in Paris in 1887, I suspect Emeris has one as well. I always thought Nicholas had a thing for Emeris, but it was definitely unrequited. The High Warlock worships beauty, and poor Nicholas is anything but beautiful. He makes himself indispensible by taking care of all the work of being High Warlock that Emeris can't be bothered with."

"I guess we should go back inside;" Alec remarked beginning to move back toward the house. Magnus, however had another idea, and he pulled the boy into a tight embrace and proceeded to kiss him soundly.

Re-entering the ball room a short while later, they ran into another of the Warlocks that Magnus had considered powerful enough to be a suspect in the original murders. Augustus Blackwell was a short, powerfully built man with dark hair and cold gray eyes. He appeared to be in his mid thirties and might have been considered handsome except for the disapproving scowl that always adorned his face.

"Augustus;" Magnus said acknowledging the other man; "It has been a long time, you look well, allow me to introduce you to my fiancé, this is Alexander Lightwood, Alec, this is Augustus Blackwell;"

Alec nodded to the man but did not offer his hand as he took in the look of contempt Blackwell bestowed on both of them.

"I heard you had settled in the Colonies Bane;" Augustus sneered.

"Yes, I'm High Warlock of Brooklyn;" Magnus said brightly knowing it would irritate the other man that he was a High Warlock and Augustus wasn't. Before the exchange could devolve further however a warm voice interrupted the conversation.

"Magnus Bane! What are you doing here?"

The voice belonged to a tall, attractive woman with long brown hair and warm, friendly dark eyes. Her features were handsome rather than pretty and she carried herself with an air of authority.

"Morag Nightshade, it has been too long!" Magnus said with genuine pleasure before turning to Alec and saying; "Morag this is my fiancé, Alec Lightwood, Alec this is Morag, a good friend of mine and a healer."

"Nice to meet you Alec, and congratulations both of you!" Morag said a wide smile spreading across her face. "You must come to my place while you're in London, one can't possibly catch up properly at a function like this, though they are indispensable for fund raising;" The slight frown that spread across her face speaking volumes about how tedious she found such gatherings.

"Still engrossed in worthy causes?" Magnus asked, Augustus, who clearly disliked being overlooked, snorted derisively.

"I'm sure a properly worded letter requesting donations would be more appropriate than accosting guests at a ball."

Magnus glared at Augustus, then offered his arm to Morag and swept her away as Alec trailed in their wake he smiled at Magnus sense of chivalry, but suspected the healer was more than capable of defending herself.

"My knight in shining armour!" Morag giggled as they found a quiet spot in another room where food was being served buffet style.

Magnus blushed slightly and said; "Augustus is such an ass; but seriously in a weird sort I way I feel like nothing here has changed and I'm back in the 1800's."

"Oh Magnus no;" Morag said softly her voice full of concern; "I know that was hard for you, but it was a long time ago;"

"Of course you're right;" Magnus said trying to shake off the gloom his words had given voice to. Alec couldn't help but wonder if there were things about the original Ripper investigation Magnus hadn't shared yet.

The remainder of the evening passed more enjoyably as they partook of the sumptuous buffet and more companionable conversation of Morag. The only incident that disturbed Alec occurred as they said goodnight to their host and hostess. Emeris leaned in as he shook Magnus' hand and reminded him they should go to Pandemonium just like old times. Alec noted that Nicholas Blackwell looked no more pleased by the idea than he was.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review... hope you enjoyed the Ball (and Alec in a Tux).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a relief to be back at the hotel and out of their formal attire. Alec lay on the bed in a pair of black silk pyjama pants, a gift from Magnus, waiting for his boyfriend to finish removing his makeup and come to bed. At last Magnus emerged, hair down, face free of glitter wearing white silk pyjama pants with bright pink hearts slung low on his narrow hips.

Alec opened his arms and Magnus climbed into them. They fit together perfectly. The rest of the world always seemed to melt away when they were like this, nothing else mattered. Magnus cupped Alec's face and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. The leisurely pace didn't last long however as they both caught fire and began to kiss, nip and touch more feverishly. Alec suddenly flipped them over, signalling that he would take charge tonight. Maybe it was the residual effect of his earlier concern for Magnus, but somehow he felt it was important that he take care of Magnus, and he did exquisitely.

They fell asleep still wrapped in each other's arms….

_…at last he came to the dark narrow opening of Miller's Court and he stopped. His breath caught in his throat, his hand trembled slightly, it was here…_

_ Fear gripped him as he sensed the demon's presence. A window on the main floor glowed with the flickering light of a fireplace. He moved quietly forward, mastering the urge to turn and run, until he was able to see into that window._

_ It was a scene of horror that would forever be burned into his mind; on a bed directly across from the window was a woman so gruesomely mutilated it was hard to believe she was even human. She no longer had a face, her nose and ears had been removed. There was blood and pieces of flesh littered around the room. A man hovered over her dressed in black, a long sharp knife raised over his head ready to strike again. Magnus opened his mouth to scream, but no sound emerged as he stumbled away from the window and tried desperately to regain some composure. _

_ Magnus had to stop this demon; he could not turn and run no matter how badly he wanted to. He gathered his magic, feeling the familiar, comforting warmth crackle at his finger tips. Moving to the door, he entered the room sending a blast of blue flame at the demon as he began to chant the words that would return it to hell. Before he could finish, he felt his concentration slip and his mind begin to fill with horrifying images of murder and mutilation. Magnus knew it was the demon clouding his mind with these visions and if he could not regain control, he would die. He barely had time to dodge a powerful blast of magic from the demon, and no time at all to prevent the monster's knife from being buried to its hilt in his shoulder. _

_ A jolt of pain shot threw Magnus as the knife was pulled out and rose again for another, more lethal blow. Magnus rolled away from the demon and shot out a desperate blast of magic that sent it crashing into the wall. The throbbing pain in his shoulder managed to do what he could not; clear his mind of the demon induced visions. Between the blood loss and the draining of his magic, however, he knew he had very little time left to try and win this battle. Before the demon could regain its balance, Magnus completed the spell and gathering all his remaining magic, blasted it with everything he had…. _

Alec woke to the sound of Magnus screaming. He grabbed the warlock and shook him awake before pulling him into a tight embrace and whispering softly; "It's okay Magnus, it was just a dream, I've got you, you're safe." He rubbed soothing circles on Magnus' back until the warlock's breathing began to even out and he stopped trembling. Then he gently placed Magnus back against the pillows and rose, returning shortly with a glass of water, which Magus accepted gratefully.

"Better?" Alec asked concern clear in his soft voice.

"Much;" Magnus responded taking another drink of water.

"You're not going to be able to go back sleep again are you?" Alec said and though it was a question it came across as more of a statement.

"Not a chance." Magnus replied smiling a bit ruefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alec asked as he softly brushed the hair off Magnus' sweaty forehead.

Magnus heaved a heavy sigh, in truth the last thing he wanted to do was talk about it. But he knew he had to, he owed Alec that much. Still the dream had raised issues in his mind that he wanted time to think about before he said anymore to Alec.

"It's almost daybreak, why don't we have a shower and get dressed before we talk?" Magnus suggested. Alec gave him a look of concern before nodding slowly and pulling him up off the bed toward the bathroom.

After a long, leisurely shower that was equal parts teasing and cleaning, the two dressed in casual clothes and ordered a light breakfast from room service. While they were in the shower, Magnus had allowed his beloved to distract him completely, but now that they were about to sit down with coffee and bagels, his mind returned unwillingly to the matter at hand. He desperately did not want Alec involved in this mess if indeed the Reaper had been summoned again.

"Magnus;" Alec began as they sat across from each other; "We still don't know for sure that this murder is the work of the Reaper;" He gestured to the newspaper still open at the article, just as Magnus had left it.

"That is true;" Magnus replied; "I would need to see the body to be sure;"

"So let's do that, we can use glamours to get into the morgue and at least then we would know if there is anything to worry about;" Alec said calmly; "If it isn't a demon-related murder, I think we should portal to New York and get you away from all these painful memories."

The concern in Alec's voice touched Magnus deeply and he would have loved nothing better than to believe his dreams were just old memories resurfacing. But he knew all too well that dreams like this usually proved to be more prophetic and could not be ignored. He looked into his lover's beautiful blue eyes and said; "Agreed, we'll leave as soon as breakfast is done; this early there will be fewer mundanes around;"

A short while later they were walking down the halls of the new forensic mortuary in central London. Their first stop was the records room where Magnus magically located and copied the post mortem report on the victim, Katherine Spires whose name appeared in the newspaper report they'd read. It took a little more time to find the room where the bodies were stored. Scanning the names on the drawers, Magnus at last found the one labelled K. Spires. He looked briefly at Alec before taking in a deep breath and opening the drawer.

The girl appeared to be no more than twenty, with a pretty face and petite frame, but it was the residue of the Reaper demon that drew Magnus' attention. He closed the drawer and nodded to Alec who needed no other confirmation; the look on Magnus' face said it all. Without a word, they turned and left the mortuary together.

* * *

**Just to let you know I will not be posting again until next week - life is getting in the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After lunch at a nearby restaurant Alec and Magnus returned to the hotel picking up a number of newspapers on the way; Alec had tried to keep their conversation light, hating to see the haunted look in Magnus' eyes ever since they'd seen Katherine's body at the mortuary. Once they were back at the hotel, however, he knew they would have to talk about both the original Ripper murders and this new one. It was too much of a coincidence to believe that the same warlock was not behind the re-summoning of the demon, and Alec did not believe in coincidence.

As they entered their freshly made up room, Magnus' eye was drawn to an envelope on the dresser that had not been there when they left. A grimace crossed Magnus' face as he opened it and found an invitation from Emeris Westfalin to join him for an evening's revelry at the Pandemonium Club that night.

Alec's eyebrow arched as Magnus handed him the letter and he perused the contents.

"Believe me I have no intentions of going without you." Magnus said firmly; "But I think we might be able to get some more background on the victim at the Pandemonium. It was the last place her friends recall seeing her the night she was murdered."

"I guess we should read the autopsy report and the newspapers to see what information they give us;' Alec said picking up the stack of papers and moving to one of the armchairs. Magnus nodded as he grabbed the coroner's file and took the chair across from Alec.

Magnus glanced at the report in his hand noting with no real surprise that Katherine Spires' wounds matched those of the Ripper's original first victim, Polly Nichols. The girl's throat had been slashed so deeply she was nearly decapitated, and her abdomen had been cut open though no organs were removed. She had been found on Buck's Row the site of the first murder on August 31st 1888. Magnus' mind began to wander back to the original crimes, the second Ripper murder had occurred eight days after the first, the victim, Annie Chapman was found on Hanbury Street. If this second string of murders continued to mirror the originals, Magnus thought he should be able to track the demon down in a few days time at the site of the second murder.

The Reaper had almost destroyed him last time, body and soul. It had taken Morag a long time to extract the demon poison left by that terrible knife, and the memories and night terrors had lasted even longer. But it wasn't only the Reaper that tortured his thoughts, while he was still recovering at Morag's he had been visited by his infamous father, Lucifer. Magnus shuddered at the memory. The Prince of Hell had come to thank his son for returning his servant. Magnus asked him for the name of the summoner knowing that Lucifer would have that remaining detail. His father had just laughed and told him; "I was annoyed at first by the warlock's presumption, but the resulting chaos was quite glorious. I wouldn't have missed it for the world!"

Magnus was sickened by the exchange and as soon as he was physically able he left London and returned to New York. It felt like failure, not being able to bring the warlock to justice, but he could not bring himself to stay there a moment longer. For years after he scanned the London papers regularly for any hint that the Reaper had been recalled, but there was nothing that drew his attention and gradually he began to forget. The night terrors had gradually become less frequent and finally stopped, until now.

Facing the Reaper demon again was not an experience Magnus would ever have chosen to repeat and the idea of Alec being with him when it happened was truly terrifying. He loved his shadowhunter past reason and he could not, would not risk his life if there was any other choice. He had faced the demon alone the last time, and it had almost killed him. He knew if he slipped away without telling Alec this time, his lover would be furious; would feel that Magnus did not trust him and had maybe even lied to him, but he would be safe, and if Magnus survived perhaps he would be able to get Alec to forgive him in time.

"Are you finished with the autopsy report?" Alec asked interrupting Magnus train of thought.

"Oh, yes;" the warlock responded handing him the file. "What details have you discovered about Katherine Spires?"

"Well according to the reporters she was a regular on the club scene. The night she was murdered, Katherine was at Pandemonium with friends celebrating her twentieth birthday. She was seen dancing with several different men at the club but none of her friends remember seeing her after 1:00 am; nor did anyone see her leave the club. Her friends were not particularly concerned when she wasn't with them at closing time because she would occasionally hooked up with people she met at the club and not return home until the next day.

Alec watched as Magnus digested the information he'd heard. He saw the dark circles under the warlock's eyes, the strain on his beautiful face and he said; "Come on, enough of this for now, why don't we go for a walk in Hyde Park, the fresh air will do you good."

Magnus smiled, Alec was right, he did need a break and so a short while later they were walking hand-in-hand past the Serpentine enjoying the brisk fall weather. The tall, stately old trees of the Royal Park shaded the path, their leaves only just beginning to take on autumn hues; As evening began to fall they left the park and wandered around Knightsbridge for awhile ending up at the Oriental Mandarin Hotel for dinner.

The Hotel was an elegant Edwardian building of red brick and cream coloured stone. Built in 1889, the elaborate arches and spires gave it the look of a grand palace. Alec found himself wishing that this was part of the vacation they had planned in Edinburgh and not part of a demon hunt with implications that stretched back to some of the most notorious murders in London's history. He shivered slightly and Magnus thinking his lover was cold slipped an arm around him pulling him close.

After sharing a meal of traditional English fare at the five star dining room; Magnus and Alec grabbed a cab back to the hotel to change before heading to the Pandemonium to meet Emeris Westfalin. Alec, as usual, was ready long before his boyfriend who had to make sure his makeup and hair were perfectly matched to his green sequined shirt and tight deep purple leather pants and vest. Even after all this time Alec still wondered how Magnus managed to make such outrageous clothes look fabulous. As the warlock emerged from the bathroom, Alec came over slipping his arms around Magnus' waist. He nuzzled into the warlock's neck breathing in the subtle scent of sandalwood and magic. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair, pulling his head back so he could kiss him properly.

After a few minutes wrapped up in each other, Magnus pulled back with a sigh; "We'd better get going, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back and finish what we started;" A light shade of pink coloured Alec's cheeks as he saw the smirk on Magnus face and the hungry look in his lover's eyes.

A short while later, they arrived at the Pandemonium; Alec could hear the heavy beat of the bass from the sidewalk outside the club and see the long line of mudanes and downworlders waiting to get in. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and led him past the line to the door where at the mention of Westfalin's name they were admitted immediately.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The club was a dark heaving mass of bodies grinding to the heavy beat of the music. Coloured lights flashed like lightning but never seemed to reach the dark corners of the room. It took several minutes before Magnus caught sight of Emeris Westfalin at a table surrounded by young men and women both mundane and downworlder. As they moved toward the table it seemed to Alec that the High Warlock of London was holding court, a hedonistic, pleasure seeking court.

Westfalin looked up as they approached and a small frown appeared briefly on his handsome face as he saw Alec behind Magnus' colourful, glittery form. "Welcome;" He said looking directly at Magnus; "Glad you decided to come;" As he gestured, two seats next to him at the table were instantly vacated.

"Emeris;" Magnus said nodding to the High Warlock. My god, he thought to himself, except for the fashions it seemed as if nothing had changed in the intervening century. Emeris had participated in every kind of entertainment and indulgence the Victorian world had offered, behind closed doors of course, and it seemed he had continued the practice. Magnus knew he also had the reputation of a wild partier but he never ignored his duties as High Warlock, and he never strayed when he was in a committed relationship.

"Magnus you look positively delicious;" Emeris said with a smirk.

Alec leaned toward Magnus and asked him if he would like a drink before getting up and walking over to the bar. It was a mark of the security of their relationship that although Alec disliked the High Warlock of London intensely, he did not for one minute worry about Magnus being distracted by him; and if Alec could have seen the look in Magnus' eyes as he watched Alec walk away it would only have confirmed those feelings.

"So why are you really here?" Emeris asked Magnus seeming a little disappointed that he had not come alone.

"I've come about the Reaper;" Magnus said watching for his companion's response.

"Oh God, not again! What is your obsession with that old horror? I told you then and I'll tell you again, though I shouldn't have to, it was the work of some mad mundane who got his kicks killing prostitutes not something any of us needed to get involved in;" The exasperation in Emeris' voice was clear.

"What about this latest murder, the girl left in Buck's Row?" Magnus asked.

"What, you're worried about some maniac trying to make a name for himself by copying Jack-the-Ripper? Emeris sneered; "Magnus let it go, you need to have some fun, this obsession isn't healthy."

Just then, Alec returned with their drinks and Emeris excused himself to go dance with a pretty young mundane girl who had been hovering around while he talked with Magnus. Alec wasn't sorry to see him go. He could not imagine being in a marriage and behaving the way Emeris did. His deep feelings of love, loyalty and protection for those he considered his 'family' would never permit such casual infidelity and carelessness of the feelings of a partner.

Magnus gave him a warm smile then leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips, before raising his glass to Alec, the love of his life. Alec blushed at Magnus gesture, but the smile on his face told Magnus all he needed to know.

"So what did the High Warlock have to say for himself?" Alec asked settling back in his chair.

"Not much, he still denies there was ever any demon involved in the first Ripper murders and refuses to consider the last murder as anything but some mad mundane copycat looking for attention."

"Hmmm;" Alec responded; "When I was walking up to the bar, I noticed Nicholas LaFay at a table in the corner; doubt you could see him from here, but he looked really pissed you were talking to the High Warlock."

"That's interesting;" Magnus said; "I don't think Emeris knows he's here, seems he's graduated to stalking;"

"If he's that obsessed with the High Warlock, why isn't he jealous of Cassandra Westfalin?" Alec asked in some confusion.

"You saw Emeris with his wife;" Magnus responded; "She's a trophy, there is very little emotional connection between them;"

"Well;" Alec said shaking his head; "It makes no sense to me, I could never live like that;"

"And I would not want you to;" Magnus replied firmly; "You are everything to me and always will be;" Alec squeezed Magnus' hand, letting him know just how much those words meant to him.

What do you say we go see if we can find out any more about Katherine Spires? Magnus asked. They both donned glamours and began to move through the club picking up snippets of conversations. At one table in particular they heard a great deal from the mundanes.

"I still can't believe she's dead;" said one boy shaking his head; "She was a good friend and always the life of the party."

"Do you remember seeing her with anyone particular?" a girl asked.

"She danced with quite a lot of people that night, including that guy over there on the dance floor;"

Alec looked over to where she was pointing and saw the High Warlock who was now dancing with a vampire, the young mundane girl discarded like yesterday's news. Alec found himself wondering if Magnus was wrong about Emeris being an unlikely suspect. Though he couldn't really think of any reason why the High Warlock of London would want to kill women.

After trolling the club one more time, Magnus returned to their table and Alec stopped at the bar to get them fresh drinks. He glanced over to the corner where Nicholas LaFay has been sitting earlier, but it seemed to be empty now. Emeris was making out with a pretty mundane girl Alec hadn't seen before. By the time he had paid for the drinks and was walking back to the table, Magnus had been joined by Morag Nightshade. Her face was a mask of concern and she had one hand touching Magnus' arm as if trying to emphasize a point.

"Magnus have you told him what happened last time you…." Morag began before Magnus, noticing Alec, interrupted her;

"Alec, you're back, look who I found wandering around;"

Alec smiled at Morag, but dearly wished he could have heard the rest of her question, and Magnus' answer.

"You never did tell me why you're here;" Magnus continued; "This really isn't your scene is it?"

Morag laughed; "No it isn't, but I go where I'm needed;" She said placing some pamphlets that had been in her hand on the table. They seemed to be all about staying safe in the sometimes dangerous world of the London clubs.

"Still the social reformer I see;" Magnus said with a warm smile.

"The East End isn't the hell hole it used to be;" Morag replied; "But bad things can still happen particularly if you're being careless, and a lot of the clientele here are very young mundanes who just don't think anything will harm them."

The conversation turned to other topics; shared experiences; old friends. Alec enjoyed hearing Magnus talk about his past. At one time his reluctance to do so had caused a huge problem in their relationship, but they had worked through it eventually, Alec learning to trust Magnus' feelings for him, and Magnus learning to open up.

A short while later, Magnus noticed how tired Alec appeared to be and rose up pulling the shadowhunter with him. "Time to get you home my love;" Magnus said placing an arm around Alec and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Morag also got to her feet and wished the two a goodnight. Alec took one last glance around the club, Nicholas LaFay was nowhere to be seen, and Emeris was still with the same pretty mundane girl he's seen with him earlier, that must be some kind of record he thought sarcastically. He wasn't sure if they had learned anything very useful and he was glad to be going back to the hotel.

Once they were out on the street, Magnus had no trouble flagging down a cab. They settled into the back seat and Alec was about to lay his head on Magnus shoulder when he thought he saw someone he recognised walking down the dark street away from the club. Was that Augustus Blackwell? Like Morag, he did not seem to be the type to frequent the Pandemonium, so what was he doing there; just out for a walk, or something more sinister, hunting?

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you inspire me to keep going. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next few days found Alec making almost daily trips to the London Institute. He had contacted his mother, Maryse to let her know he needed to remain in London for a while, which under the circumstances she'd accepted, but she expected him to facilitate some ongoing negotiations she had with the head of the London Institute as well. It wasn't that Alec really minded doing the work; it was that it took him away from Magnus, and he was worried about the warlock who was still having nightmares and looking more tense and tired as each day passed and they hadn't made any progress on tracking down the demon or identifying the warlock who summoned it.

Magnus watched from the window of their hotel room as Alec got into a cab headed for the Institute. It was now eight days since the first murder and Magnus knew he would be slipping out alone in the early morning hours to face his worst fear again, the horror that had been haunting his dreams, the Reaper. He also knew that Alec would be furious with him for keeping this a secret, but he couldn't bear to risk Alec's life, and there was no way for him to make the shadowhunter understand what being in the presence of the Reaper was like. He just prayed that Alec would eventually forgive him.

Magnus spent part of the afternoon reviewing the information they had collected and then decided to have a long, hot shower and get dressed for the evening. He was going to meet Alec at Simpsons-in-the-Strand an iconic London restaurant that had been serving traditional English fare since the mid 1800s. As Magnus stood in the shower he tried to clear his mind of murders and the demon that committed them. He wanted to concentrate on nothing but his fiancé this evening. He smiled as he thought about the beautiful, young shadowhunter who had come to mean so much to him. Thought about when they had fist met, their first kiss; the first time they had made love. Magnus had lived a long time and had had a lot of relationships, but none had come close to the intensity of his relationship with Alec. In many ways what had been first experiences for Alec had also felt like firsts for him because they mattered so much more deeply.

After his shower Magnus took what Alec would have considered an obscene amount to time to dress, he wanted to look his best. He wore black leather pants, a red leather jacket over a crisp white button down and paisley scarf in shades of red, blue and black. A ruby stud sparkled in one ear and his hair was spiked up, the tips frosted in red glitter.

Alec met Magnus outside the restaurant, welcoming the warlock with a warm hug and sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. "You look wonderful babe;" Alec said surprising Magnus with a pet name.

"So do you, darling. I know you have to go to the Institute, but I miss having you all to myself;" Magnus said as they entered the restaurant. The walls were covered in beautifully carved dark wood paneling and the soaring ceiling with elaborate plaster work accented by crystal chandeliers. They were led to a small table tucked into a corner and Alec found himself marvelling at the atmosphere of the place and the waiters who rolled silver trolleys containing joints of roasted meat to the tables and carved generous portions for the patrons.

Magnus wanted this evening to be perfect, no murders, no Reaper, nothing but him, Alec and their future together. In the back of his mind he could not help thinking that this might be their last time together and he wanted to leave nothing unsaid, no regrets, Alec was his everything; he wanted his beloved to feel it, believe it, know it without a shadow of a doubt that night.

Dinner was wonderful Alec was relieved to see that Magnus seemed more relaxed even though he knew the warlock had not been sleeping well. They talked about home, their plans for the wedding everything but the reason for their prolonged stay in London. To Alec, it seemed like a perfect evening, romantic, intimate, a time for just the two of them to forget about the darker, more dangerous side of their lives.

After a leisurely meal, they left the restaurant and walked for a while hands twined before hailing a cab back to the hotel. Once they were alone in their room again, Magnus pulled Alec into a tight hug, kissing him passionately. Alec responded with equal heat and longing. Clothes were feverishly shed as they stumbled to the bed without breaking the kiss except to breathe. Lost in each other they spent the next few hours touching sometimes gently, sometimes desperately, making love as though nothing existed but the two of them and this moment would last for eternity.

It was 1:00 am when Magnus, sure that Alec was sleeping soundly, slipped out of bed. He dressed quickly in plain, dark clothing that would not draw attention and prepared to leave the room. Heaving a heavy sigh, he grabbed some hotel stationary and wrote a note for Alec:

_Darling,_

_ I hope you will never have to read this note; that I will be back before you wake, but if I am not, please know that I did not do this without serious thought. I just couldn't bear the idea of you also carrying memories of that most hateful of Lucifer's servants the Reaper. I beat him once and I will do so again, coming back to you is incentive enough. You are the love of my life the one I was always searching for, but did not know if I would ever find. Believe me when I tell you that finding you made all the centuries before worthwhile. Please forgive me. _

_Ever Yours,_

_Magnus_

With a last, long, loving look at Alec, Magnus left the room, praying he would be back before Alec woke and that the worst part of this awful situation would be behind them. With the Reaper gone, he would concentrate on finding the responsible warlock, he would not leave the job half done this time; he would not ever allow this horror to be repeated.

Once outside the hotel, Magnus quickly found a quiet alleyway and opened a portal to 29 Hanbury Street. The block where the murder occurred was now occupied by a large, featureless brick building marred by graffiti. The opposite side of the street, however, remained much as it was in 1888. Low three story brick buildings with small dark passages that opened onto equally dark rear yards. Magnus shuddered as memories began to overtake him. He had never been to this particular crime scene, and it was certainly not the dangerous, overcrowded slum it had once been, but for Magnus it was evocative enough to unsettle him as he waited for the Reaper to arrive.

It was almost 2:30 am when Magnus felt the first stirring of the Reapers presence. His heart began to race, his hands felt cold and clammy as they began to tremble. Run! Run! His primitive mind whispered to him, you have no chance, no hope. He took a deep steadying breath trying to settle his nerves, and then the images began to flood his brain, images of blood, violent mutilations, and horror. No, he would not allow that, he tried desperately to push them from his mind, knowing he would need to focus all his strength to have any hope of beating the Reaper again. Magnus saw the demon as it began to form on the street, the body a young, mundane girl in its arms. It dropped her on the ground, then raised is long, black knife and made two deep slashes one across her throat nearly severing her head, and another one opening her abdomen. To Magnus' horror, it then removed her intestines placing them over her left shoulder.

Snapping out of his paralysis, Magnus gathered himself together as best he could and moved toward the demon sending out a blast of blue magic. The beast must have heard his approach, however, and dodged aside at the last minute before lunging at the warlock, red eyes blazing, knife raised to strike.

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like the new chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alec never knew just what it was that woke him up, maybe it was a premonition, maybe it was just the empty feeling of the bed beside him. Whatever it was, he woke in a panic, eyes searching the dark hotel room desperately for any sign of Magnus. That there was no sign anywhere in the room only served to ratchet up his already overwhelming sense of alarm. He leapt from the bed and threw his clothes on before he saw the note in Magnus elegant flowing hand. His mind balked at the meaning of the words as he read them, Magnus couldn't mean… he couldn't have been so reckless… but there was no other interpretation and Alec felt himself lock his panic, fear, and anger deep inside as he began to move.

He sent an urgent fire message to Morag Nightshade who arrived a few minutes later through a rose coloured portal that opened on the wall of the hotel room. She looked as if she had just got out of bed and thrown on whatever clothing was closest to hand, nothing matched. Her red hair was a wild nest of curls. Alec told her quickly what had happened. He was positive that Magnus had anticipated the Reaper would commit his second murder at the same time and place as the original crime had been committed. He was quietly cursing himself for not having thought of it before.

Morag nodded, briefly and then without loss of time opened a second portal to Hanbury Street. They were dumped out onto the narrow street about an hour or so before dawn. The first thing Alec saw was the mutilated corpse of the young mundane and despite all his experience fighting demons he was almost sick to his stomach. Then a little farther down the street, he realized was the crumpled form of his lover and every thought, every feeling now centered on that awful sight. Before Morag even had a chance to move Alec had reached Magnus side and dropped to his knees lifting the warlock gently in his arms. Morag did not think she would ever forget the sound of agony that ripped from Alec's throat.

Alec's pain abated slightly when he realized that Magnus was still breathing. There were several deep knife wounds and he had lost a great deal of blood, but he was still breathing and for now that was all that mattered.

Morag touched Alec on the shoulder gently saying; "We have to get him to my place so I can heal him properly. I'll open a portal and you can carry him through."

Alec nodded his head and picked Magnus up carefully, ignoring the blood that covered his hands and shirt. He followed Morag through the portal without a word and ended up in a small bedroom, comfortably furnished with a large bed, dresser and wingback chair. It had the impersonal look of a guest room about it with none of the small treasures and intimate items that one usually associated with private rooms. Morag motioned for Alec to place Magnus on the bed.

"You will have to wait outside while I start the healing;" She said apologetically; "I promise you I will come and get you as soon as I'm done.

Alec went out into the hallway, just outside the door put his back up against the wall and slid down; pulling his knees up as he hit the floor he put his head down and allowed the confusion of emotions he felt to take over. Alec tried to make sense of the last hour. He could only remember being this scared once before, when Magnus had been stabbed by Amatis during the battle at the Burin. He couldn't imagine life without Magnus, and yet he was also angry, more angry than he would have believed possible. Wasn't it secrets that had almost destroyed them before, him secretly meeting with Camille, Magnus keeping the secrets of his past; He thought they had moved past all that, but obviously not and he felt both hurt and betrayed. A heart wrenching sob escaped his lips and tears streamed down his face.

Alec was frozen in that position for more than an hour before his muscles started to complain about their cramped position. He got slowly to his feet and stretched to try and relieve the pain. It was not enough and he walked slowly to the sitting room in order to help restart his circulation. The room was comfortable with overstuffed furniture, a welcoming fire place and objects of interest scattered throughout. Among the items that drew Alec's attention were some turn of the century medical equipment and an antique Gladstone bag. He supposed as a healer these items interested Morag, but they seemed very primitive to him, and he shivered slightly at the thought of them being used.

Alec returned to his position in the hallway, and after what seemed to Alec like an eternity, Morag opened the guest room door. She gave him an encouraging smile as she told him that Magnus would be alright and he could come in. Alec rose to his feet, stretching to relieve the cramps that his position on the floor had given rise to.

"His wounds have been healed and the demon poison neutralized;" Morag said as Alec approached the bed where Magnus lay, still very pale and unconscious, but breathing more easily. "His magic has been drained to the dregs, and he has lost a lot of blood, so it will take some time before he is up and about again I'm afraid."

"He will be alright though?" Alec asked her softly, his breath hitching as he waited for her answer.

"Y-yes, I think so;" Morag replied; "As you know, Magnus encountered the Reaper once before, in 1888. The psychological wounds he was left with after that meeting were almost worse than the physical."

"He was injured the first time?" Alec asked shocked.

"He didn't tell you, oh dear;" Morag said sounding a bit distressed. "Magnus was badly injured by the Reaper, though he was able to send the demon back to hell. It was a tremendous feat of magical power and control, but it left him shattered physically and mentally. He had night terrors and flashbacks for years. I suppose it was what the mundanes call PTSD now." Morag looked at Alec with both great compassion and the shrewdness that comes with enormous experience of life. "Alec, sit with him for awhile, it will be hours before he wakes. I will make us some food and then we can talk some more."

Alec nodded and bent over Magnus, kissing him gently on the forehead before sitting in a chair by the bed and taking his hand. Magnus face was very pale and he seemed restless but did not wake. Alec whispered softly to him, the anger of moments ago forgotten in his concern for his lover; "It's alright Magnus, I'm here, you're safe;" Magnus seemed to calm at the sound of his voice and Alec said a silent prayer, thankful that they had been in time, thankful that he still had Magnus whatever issues existed between them.

Morag slipped back into the room carrying a tray. "Didn't think I'd be able to drag you away;" She said with a smile.

"No probably not;" Alec replied gratefully.

Morag placed the tray on a side table and handed Alec a cup of coffee and a bagel before settling herself in a chair nearby.

"Please tell me more about what happened last time;" Alec said quietly.

"It was so many years ago now, but I remember it well. I had been asleep when Magnus' fire message reached me. It was a scene I will never forget, there was blood everywhere. Magnus had succeeded in sending the Reaper back to hell, but he was just barely clinging to life. I opened a portal to my home and managed to get him through it. The wounds he received from the Reaper's dagger were full of demon poison and the memories of his encounter haunted him whether he was awake or asleep. Magnus was with me for a month as he recuperated and we had many discussions about the fact that he did not know who was behind the killings. That was almost worse for him than the battle with the Reaper itself. Charlotte Branwell head of the London Institute visited him several times and at last Magnus decided it was time to go back to New York. There had been no further murders, no indication that the Reaper had been re-summoned. It was difficult for Magnus to accept that he had done all he could, but he was really in no shape to continue. We co-responded for years after that and I know Magnus continued to check all the London newspapers for any hint that the demon was back. As the years passed I believe he came to accept that the whole incident would remain an enduring mystery."

Alec listened intently to all Morag had to say. It helped him to understand just how hard this situation was for Magnus. They would still have to talk, of course, and he did not want Magnus trying to deal with the Reaper on his own, but much of Alec's initial feelings of anger had now dissipated.

Alec's attention focused on the healer again; "Morag, why did the Reaper not kill Magnus?"

Morag was silent for a moment, then she said; "I'm just guessing, but Magnus was not the Reaper's target and while that wouldn't have stopped him from killing anyone who tried to interfere, the Reaper is first and foremost Lucifer's Assassin, and Magnus is Lucifer's son;"

Alec nodded slowly; "Does that mean it can't kill Magnus?"

"No, I believe if the Reaper was given Magnus as a target it would have no choice but to kill him; I only meant that because Magnus was not the target, the fact that he is Lucifer's son may have stayed the Reaper's hand;"

Just then, Magnus moved restlessly in the bed and Alec stood up to pull the covers back over him and sooth him with gentle words.

Morag smiled softly as she watched Alec tend to Magnus, then she stood to leave the room telling the shadowhunter; "Just so you know, I have informed the High Warlock of what happened to Magnus. I am required to report any injuries to visiting downworlders, particularly important ones."

"Right;" Alec replied; "I will need to go to the Institute for a few hours later;"

"That's fine I will be here so Magnus won't be alone;"

Once Morag had left, Alec lay down on the bed beside Magnus and took the warlock in his arms. Magnus snuggled into his embrace but did not wake.

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed... I know I left you with a cliffhanger last time, so hope this helps a little.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was mid afternoon when Alec left Morag's house to go to the Institute. Magnus was still sleeping and the healer assured him she would take good care of the warlock while Alec was away. Once he arrived, it took very little time to finish the work he needed to do for his mother and then he went directly to the Institute Library. This was the real reason for his visit. He wanted to find out if there was anything here about the murders in 1888.

The Library was much more extensive than the one in the New York Institute which didn't really surprise Alec. Some of the books held here were very old and in other circumstances he would have loved nothing better than to spend an afternoon looking through the volumes. There were several rooms opening onto one another with large floor to ceiling book shelved lining the walls. Arm chairs and tables dotted the centre of each room providing the ideal environment for in depth research or a casual read depending on the requirements of the individual.

Alec lost no time in finding the section on London history. He pulled out several books that covered the period he was interested in and was about to take them to a table when something caught his eye. It was a small leather bound journal and when he opened the first page, he saw that it had belonged to Charlotte Branwell, head of the London Institute and the person who had summoned Magnus to investigate the Ripper murders in the first place. He added the journal to his pile of books and found a table to begin his research.

Alec started with the history books first, looking up the year 1888 and jotting down all the information he could find on the original Whitechapel murders. When he was done, he had a list of each of the victims' names, ages, descriptions, occupations and other pertinent details. As he reviewed his findings, Alec saw something that stood out as different about the last victim, Mary Kelly. The first four ripper victims were prostitutes between the ages of 42 and 47 living in the poorest sections of the East End in overcrowded lodging houses that let beds for pennies a night. The women sold themselves to procure alcohol and a bed, sleeping on the streets if they failed to earn enough or spent all their money on drink.

Mary Kelly was a pretty 24 year old Irish immigrant, with dark hair and a nice figure. She was better educated than the other women and could read and write. Mary had drifted into drink and prostitution after her husband was killed in a coal mining accident. Although she was living in Whitechapel when the Reaper killed her, shortly before that, she had been an upscale, West End prostitute. Alec was also struck by the fact that Mary had her own room and was the only victim that was killed indoors. While all the murders were horrific, the killing of Mary Kelly stood out for its total savagery. Alec shivered it was hardly surprising that Magnus had nightmares about it. Although he hated doing it, Alec tore the sketch of Mary Kelly from the book and slipped it into the folder with his notes.

Alec stood up and stretched, he had been working steadily for some time and was starting to feel stiff. He only had one more book to review, Charlotte Branwell's journal, and then he could get back to Magnus. He settled himself back in the chair and opened the old leather cover. The pages of the journal were yellow with age and very fragile. He gently flipped the pages until he started to see dates around the time he was interested in and began to read….

_October 1, 1888_

_ Magnus has been at the Institute today, the news is awful, two more murders last night and we are still no closer to finding the demon or the warlock that summoned it. The Mundanes are frightened and pressing their police for action. The Government is afraid there will be riots in the streets over the living conditions in Whitechapel. They do not truly know what they are dealing with and even those of us do understand feel helpless. At least Magnus has provided me with the names of Warlock's in London who might be powerful enough to summon the Reaper. I agree with him that it is very unlikely Emeris Westfalin would do it, but I suppose no one can be eliminated as a suspect just yet. There is one name Magnus has not included in the list, a warlock who I believe is powerful, Morag Nightshade. She is a healer of course, but also a very fierce social reformer. It may be that these murders were a desperate attempt to shine a light on the terrible conditions in the East End. I hope that Magnus' friendship with her has not clouded his judgement._

The journal dropped from Alec's hand as he stumbled back from the table, heart pounding. What if Charlotte Branwell was right? What if Morag had summoned the Reaper? Magnus was injured and alone with her at this very moment. Alec raced out of the Institute and hailed a cab. The traffic was heavy and the trip seemed to take forever but at last he arrived back at Morag's. 

Alec entered the elegant, Georgian Row house that was Morag's current home and raced to the guest room where he'd left Magnus earlier that day. Morag was bending over the warlock and it was all Alec could do not to scream at her to step away.

"Magnus!" Alec said much louder than he'd intended.

Morag started and turned to face Alec; "Oh, Alec, you scared me, I didn't hear you come in. Magnus is fine, just a bit tired, we had company today;"

Alec looked at the healer suspiciously before moving over to Magnus' bedside and taking the warlock's hand. Magnus, who was awake, looked apprehensively at Alec, wondering no doubt just how angry his boyfriend was about his attempt to face the Reaper solo.

"I'll leave you alone now;" Morag said softly; "Dinner will be done in another hour or so, I'll bring it in as soon as it's ready."

Alec sat on the edge of Magnus bed and without a word, gathered the warlock into his arms and held him like he was afraid he might disappear if he let go. Magnus could feel the slight trembling in Alec's body, and knew just how hard this had been on the shadowhunter. He felt terrible.

"Alec, darling, I'm so sorry…" Magnus started.

"Oh God, I thought I'd lost you…" Alec murmured, tightening his grip on Magnus.

Magnus pulled away from Alec slightly confused; "Didn't Morag tell you I would be okay?"

"Yes, no… it's not that;" Alec stuttered, confusing Magnus even more.

Alec took a deep breath, he was not sure how he was even going to ask Magnus about Charlotte's suspicions, but somehow he had to. He could not leave Magnus here, weak and vulnerable unless he knew the truth.

"Magnus, I spent the afternoon researching the Ripper murders at the Institute Library, I found Charlotte Branwell's journal. She wondered why you hadn't included Morag on your list of suspects. Charlotte thought she was powerful enough and that maybe her zealousness to bring relief to the East End had tipped her over the edge. She thought maybe your friendship had clouded your judgement."

Magnus looked shocked; "Oh Alec no! Morag is a powerful healer, but she doesn't have the magical strength or the necessary ruthlessness to summon the Reaper. All life is sacred to her. Morag was not on my list of suspects because I knew she could not have done it. Not because I was blinded by our friendship."

Magnus felt Alec's trembling increase, and he drew him closer. "I'm sorry I wasn't more open with you, I know now just what a mistake that was. Please forgive me." Magnus heard Alec's breath hitch in his throat as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. Magnus hand rubbed comforting circles on Alec's back wanting to help him deal with the emotional overload that this long, difficult day had brought.

Alec wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, Magnus whispering comforting words to him as he gently stroked his back. At last, however, he pulled away taking a deep breath and letting his fingers brush Magnus' face tenderly.

"We are in this together, no more secrets; I would rather face death at the Reaper's hand than life without you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Magnus decided he would get up for dinner. Alec had retrieved their things from the hotel and helped him slip on his blue silk robe the one he said reminded him of Alec's eyes.

"You're sure you feel up to this?" Alec asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, it feels good to move around a bit, just don't expect me to take you dancing;" Magnus said with a smirk.

Alec wrapped his arms gently around Magnus and kissed him softly on the lips before saying; "Dancing can wait, I'm just relieved your okay."

Alec kept his arm around Magnus, supporting him as they made their way to the living room. He settled Magnus on a love seat in front of the fire place and tucked a throw around him before sitting next to his lover. Alec's eyes swept the room taking in its well loved, cozy feel. On a table by the entrance was a bouquet of blood red roses and a potted plant with cards propped beside them. He didn't think they had been there when he left and was about to comment when Morag came bustling in with a tray of food.

"It's good to see you up Magnus;" She said as she set the tray on a table in front of them and moved to sit in an armchair close by. The food was good, and they ate in companionable silence for awhile before Alec asked Morag about the flowers.

"Oh, yes;" She said; "The High Warlock and his wife dropped by to see how Magnus was and brought the roses. Augustus Blackwell was with them, he brought the plant;"

"But Augustus hates Magnus;" Alec spluttered.

Morag rolled her eyes; "Yes I know, but all the old Victorian customs are followed to the letter here, and Augustus would pay a call on his worst enemy rather than risk a social faux pas."

Magnus listened as the other two talked, reminded again how time seemed to have stopped here, caught in the nightmare of 1888 in part because there had been no resolution, no way to move forward, and he shivered.

Morag cleared away their dishes and produced coffee and biscuits with a snap of her fingers. It was time to talk about the Reaper and what could be done to end this horror. Magnus sighed heavily and wrapped his fingers around the hot mug of coffee. Alec went to the guest room and retrieved the folder he'd brought back from the Institute before settling down next to Magnus again.

"If the pattern holds we should have about twenty-one days before the next killing;" Magnus said grimly; "And it should be the 'Double Event'; so called because there were two prostitutes killed on September 30, 1888, Elizabeth Stride on Berner Street and Catherine Eddowes in Mitre Square. The mundane police believed the killer was interrupted before he could complete the mutilation of Elizabeth Stride and that's what prompted the second killing."

"It means we have a bit of breathing room to try and find the warlock that summoned the Reaper;" Morag said. Magnus and Alec both agreed.

Alec opened the folder with his notes from the Institute; "I may have found something interesting during my research today;" He said; "I'm not sure what it means exactly, if it means anything at all;"

Magnus' attention was riveted on Alec as the shadowhunter began to explain;

"When I was taking down the details of the original killings, I realized that the last victim, Mary Kelly was different than the others;" Alec said reviewing his notes; "She was young, attractive, educated and had been a West End escort before slipping into drink and poverty. At one point apparently one of her wealthy clients even took her to France;" Alec slipped the drawing of Mary Kelly out of his folder and handed it first to Magnus and then to Morag; "The other victims were much older, had no education and had been living on the streets for much longer. It made me wonder if Mary was the Reaper's real target."

Morag sat frozen in shock, staring at the picture still gripped in her hand; "I…I remember her…."

"What!" Magnus said leaning forward his face pale and excited.

Morag rose from her chair and went over to an antique roll-top desk that sat in the opposite corner of the room. She opened the desk drawer and began to shuffle through the contents until she pulled out two old photographs. She brought them over to the love seat and handed them silently to Magnus and Alec.

The first one was a formal portrait of a group of Warlocks, among them Morag, Magnus, Emeris Westfalin, Nicholas LaFay and Augustus Blackwell. Magnus raised an eyebrow; The Coven meeting in Paris in 1887?" He said looking quizzically as Morag.

"Yes;" She replied; "The second picture was taken at a social function held after the meeting, I believe you skipped it to go to the Folies Bergere;" She added with a smile.

Magnus looked at the second picture, it was obviously taken during the ball that had been held after the Coven meeting and Magnus could see that a dance was about to commence. The gentlemen and ladies where paired up on the dance floor and had taken their starting positions. That was when he saw it. Oh God! There among the dancers, Emeris Westfalin and Mary Kelly…..

** ~~~~!~~~~**

The room was dark, heavy black and gold taffeta drapes hung at the huge windows pooling on the dark, hardwood floor. No lamps had been lit; the only source of illumination the dying embers in the great stone fireplace. The long, dark shadows that stretched from the corners of the room, reached out like sinister, grasping fingers toward the sole occupant, sitting, brooding at a large oak desk….

Manus Bane, damn him, damn him to hell! He interfered last time, almost ruined everything and cost me my servant, mine, mine. It's taken years to regain the strength to call him back, years of torture, being able to do nothing but watch it happen over and over again. No one will take my Reaper away again, no one. I didn't realize when I summoned him the first time that he would let me see his beautiful work first hand, see everything through his eyes. The blood, oh the blood, and the fear so perfect!

And then Magnus had to push his nose into my business, but he's a fool, he doesn't know who he's dealing with, but he will, he will…just before he dies.

I need to alter my plans slightly, it is easily done and this ending is so much more fitting. I will move up the date of the double event changing it just slightly. And then my glorious finally, Mary Kelly, Magnus Bane, Mary, Magnus, Magnus…..

It will be him on that bed, bloody and unrecognizable, flesh stripped from his bones, organs spread across the room. He will feel the terror and pain of my Reaper's knife, know that he has lost and that no one will be able to stop me.

And a soft, humourless laugh broke the oppressive silence of the room. It rose in volume until a cacophony of sound filled the space speaking only of madness and death.

* * *

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed...this chapter gives a little insight into the mind of the murderer. Hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Alec, Magnus and Morag sat in the living room after dinner discussing the Reaper situation. Alec's research had uncovered a connection between Mary Kelly the last of the original victims and Emeris Westfalin which prompted Magnus' decision to confront the High Warlock the next day. Emeris had always maintained that Jack-the-Ripper was a mundane, but now he wondered if it was denial or guilt that fueled the response. Magnus hated to think that he might have dismissed Emeris as a suspect too easily. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Alec saying;

"You know when we were at Pandemonium, I noticed Westfalin paying more attention to one particular mundane girl than anyone else. It might be a good idea to try and find out more about her." Alec checked the time on his cell phone; "I could make a quick trip there tonight, after I put you to bed;" He said seeing the fatigue on Magnus face.

"I don't like the idea of you going on your own;" Magnus protested.

"I'll be careful, and I won't stay long. You know I'm not really into the club scene." Alec said with a smile as he helped Magnus to his feet. They said goodnight to Morag, and Alec put his arm around Magnus guiding him back to the guest room. It was a measure of how weak the warlock still was that he made no protest as Alec tucked him into bed. Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus softly, brushing the hair off his forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it;" He whispered then went to get some weapons before leaving the house. No point in taking unnecessary risks.

It was a damp, overcast night with fog so dense it was difficult to see anything until you were a few feet away. He walked briskly to the main street which was better lit and flagged a cab down without too much difficulty. He arrived at Pandemonium a short while later and found that giving the High Warlock's name helped him jump the queue again. He did not want to be there any longer than absolutely necessary.

The club was crowded as usual. The heavy beat of the music and flash of the lights reminded Alec of a dangerous thunder storm. He began to move through the crowd, scanning for anyone he recognized and wondered, shuddering slightly, if the warlock who summoned the Reaper was also here looking for his next prey. Then he saw her, standing near the dance floor her eyes searching the crowd, looking for someone. Alec moved nearer to her and watched as a young mundane boy asked her to dance. She smiled softly but shook her head.

"I'm waiting for someone Josh, you know that;"

"Common Caroline, one dance won't hurt and at least then if he doesn't show your whole night won't be a bust;" The boy cajoled, but the girl refused to be swayed.

Alec stepped further back into the crowd just as Nicholas LaFay walked by, an evil smirk on his face. Alec made a split second decision and followed him as he made his way to the door of the club.

Once they were outside, Alec was distracted by a scene on the other side of the street. Augustus Blackwell was talking to a young mundane girl, grabbing her arm as she made to move away. Without warning, her free hand administered a stinging slap to the warlock's face. She yanked her pinned arm from his grasp and walked quickly away. Blackwell watched her go, a look of fury plastered on his face.

Alec tore his eyes away from the scene, trying to see where LaFay had gone but the High Warlock's aid was nowhere to be found and looking over to Blackwell again, he watched him head off in the same direction the mundane girl had taken. Alec, concerned for the welfare of the girl, followed Blackwell as he moved deeper into the East End.

The fog and unfamiliar streets made following Blackwell difficult and it was almost 1:00 am when Alec lost him completely. He was near an intersection and continued until he could read the sign, Henriques Street. The name seemed familiar but it took a moment for Alec to remember why. Henriques used to be called Berner Street, the site of the third Ripper murder. Elizabeth Stride, the first victim of the double event had been killed here. Alec shivered and this time it wasn't from the cold.

Henriques Street was narrow and dark. Most of the buildings that existed at the time of the murder had been demolished, and though the road way itself had been paved, old patches of the original cobblestone broke through the newer surface. As if compelled by some unknown force, Alec moved slowly down Henrigues Street, toward the place where Elizabeth Stride's body had been found. The mundane police had always believed that the killer was interrupted before he could finish the mutilations and that was what forced him to find a second victim the same night.

With each step Alec took, his mind began to fill with terrible images of death and mutilation. His heart was pounding, his breath coming out in painful gasps. He could feel the crackle of dark magic begin to gather at the far end of the street like a terrible storm about to unleash its deadly wrath on the city. Alec tried desperately to clear his mind but finally had to let his years of intense training take over his body knew what to do, even if his mind was terribly distracted. He drew a seraph blade and whispered Ithuriel.

In the middle of the dark storm, the Reaper began to appear, in its arms the body of a girl. As Alec began to move forward, a small part of his mind that could still think logically screamed 'it can't be, it's not time, something is wrong!' But, wrong or not, he was a shadowhunter and this demon needed to be stopped. Alec began to run toward the storm, seraph blade blazing as he closed the gap between himself and the demon. Before he could get close enough to engage his adversary, however, a strange blast of magic from behind him sent him flying into the brick wall of the building to his right, his head striking the ledge of a window on the ground floor as he hit the sidewalk unconscious.

Alec didn't know how long he'd been out, his head ached terribly and his vision blurred as he tried to push himself into a sitting position. He sat still hoping once the world stopped spinning he'd be able to get to his feet and remember where he was. As his eyes began to focus, he caught the flash of something red on the ground near his hand. He reached over, picking up a golden, fleur-de-lis shaped tie pin set with a ruby. He had seen it before, on Nicholas LaFay. His mind suddenly shifted back to the present, oh God, Henriques Street, the Reaper… it all came flooding back, the girl, the fear, the images of blood and mutilation that were worse than the dizziness and pain in his head. He pushed himself up, using the building for support and looked down the street, hoping against hope that it had all been a horrible nightmare.

She was there, laying on her left side dress bloody from the deep gash across her throat. A corsage of ferns and a red rose had been pinned to her breast similar to the one worn by Elizabeth Stride the original Ripper victim. Alec stumbled back, afraid he was about to be sick. The double event had started, he had to get to Mitre Square, maybe, it wasn't too late.

* * *

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed, your comments were really appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Magnus woke from a dreamless sleep, startled by the oppressive sense of powerful magic and the smell of sulfur. Standing at the foot of his bed was his father, Lucifer a wicked grin spread across his handsome features.

"Sending your pretty little shadowhunter to finish the work you couldn't, how delightful."

Magnus' hand shot out, touching the bed, confirming what he already knew, Alec was not back. His heart hammered in his chest, his breath caught in his throat.

"What do you want?" Magnus growled, getting slowly to his feet and facing the Prince of Hell.

"Merely to tell you how much enjoyment this little escapade is providing me. Initially I was quite annoyed when this upstart warlock presumed to summon my servant, but the ensuing chaos was really too entertaining, I was almost sorry when you sent my Reaper back to me. So you can imagine my delight when I discovered there was going to be a round two, and this time, you don't seem to be in any shape to intervene." Lucifer's hollow laughter echoed around the tiny room and seemed to seep into Magnus soul filling him with an overwhelming sense of despair. Still he managed to stay on his feet until the devil returned to his own domain.

Steadying himself by grasping the footboard, Magnus stumbled out of the room calling for Morag. It took several moments before the healer poked her head out of her room, looking half asleep and quite dishevelled.

"Magnus, what on earth, what's the matter?" she cried as she moved to his side and put her arm around him providing both comfort and support.

It took a moment for Magnus to find his voice, needing first to push the awful images of his recent visitor from his mind. "Alec;" he said urgently; "He's not back from the club, He should have been back by now!"

Morag's brow furrowed in concern and she said; "Get dressed and bring something of Alec's from your room, I'll do a tracking spell." Without another word, she left to get dressed. The sense of purpose, of being able to do something seemed to energise Magnus and he too returned to his room making quick work of dressing and grabbing one of Alec's favourite, holey, gray sweaters. Almost instinctively he brought the garment up to his face, it smelled like Alec and the memories threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted and he pushed the thoughts away as he hurried back to the living room.

Morag waited for him, the pentagram already drawn on the floor ready to do the tracking spell. Taking the sweater from Magnus' hand she placed it in the middle and began the incantation. Magnus saw the image begin to form, saw Alec on his knees, hands holding his head as if in pain. Then the image sharpened and Magnus realized with horror that he knew where Alec was, that he had been there before, oh dear God, no, Mitre Square.

Morag let the image fade; she too had recognized the location. "I'll open a portal;" She said as she placed a reassuring hand on Magnus' arm. He nodded in response not able to trust his voice to speak. The healer hastened to open a portal on the wall and a minute later she and Magnus tumbled into Mitre Square.

Magnus made a beeline to Alec who was on his knees rocking back and forth, clutching his head. He seemed to be lost in the horrific images left by the presence of the Reaper. Magnus pulled Alec into his arms, whispering words of comfort, allowing the small amounts of magic he could muster to sooth Alec and shield him from the effects of the demon.

Morag walked over to the girl lying on her back a short distance away. She knew that it was far too late for any assistance she could give, but the instinct to help was overwhelming. The Reaper's victim was a young mundane girl, dressed for a night out. Her throat had been slashed, and her body mutilated in a manner that made Morag, a seasoned healer, fear she would gag. Shoulders shaking, she turned away and moved over to Magnus and Alec.

"Her name was Caroline;" Alec said softly; "She's the girl I saw with Emeris Westfalin with the other night;"

"There is nothing we can do for her now;" Morag said gently; "We'd better get back to my place before the mundane police arrive." With that, she turned to the brick wall in front of her and opened a portal directly to her sitting room.

Magnus helped Alec to his feet and kept his arm tightly around the shadowhunter as they moved through the portal tumbling into the comfortable room and collapsing on the nearest couch.

Morag was the first to collect herself; she moved quickly over to Alec taking his head gently in her hands and looking into his eyes. "Hmm, just as I thought, you have a concussion. Won't take too much magic to sort you out though;" Alec felt the familiar buzz of magic run through him and his throbbing headache began to recede.

"T-thanks;" He said softly.

"No problem, I'm going to go make us all a hot cup of tea then we can talk about what's just happened." With that she left the room and Magnus who had remained strangely silent up until then turned to glare at his fiancé.

"Alec, what the hell were you thinking, you could have been killed! You said you were going to the Pandemonium if I hadn't woken up…." Magnus stopped unable to find the words to describe how badly it had scared him.

"Magnus, I'm sorry, I didn't go out with the intention of finding the Reaper. There wasn't even supposed to be another murder for 21 days, remember? I saw Augustus Blackwell as I was leaving the club get into an altercation with a young mundane girl and he seemed to be following her. I just wanted to be sure she was safe. I followed him almost to Henriques Street but then lost him in the fog;" Alec closed his eyes taking a deep breath as if trying to prepare himself to relive the awful events of the night. "I s-started to feel what I can only assume were the effects of the Reaper as it appeared at the opposite end of the street carrying a girl; I had to try and stop it Magnus, I'm a shadowhunter, it's what I do. Before I could get close enough, someone hit me from behind." Alec shuddered as if trying to dispel the feelings of horror that had accompanied his first contact with the Reaper. "Not sure how long I was out but when I came to, I knew that the double event had started and I had to get to Mitre Square." Alec rubbed his hands over his face and then looked at Magnus helplessly.

Magnus found his anger overcome by concern as he pulled Alec into his arms. He knew he had no right to be angry at Alec, after all, he had gone looking for the Reaper alone and Alec would be well within his rights to call him on it. They stayed in each other's arms for several minutes until Morag entered the room carrying a tea tray.

As they sipped the hot tea, they discussed the evening's events. It was obvious to all of them that something had changed drastically, the double event occurring so quickly after the second murder.

"The girl, Caroline;" Alec said; "She was with Westfalin at Pandemonium the other night and I believe she was waiting for him tonight as well. I thought she might be the fifth victim, like Mary Kelly, but now she's dead and the double event was early;" Alec shook his head as if uncertain what other twists this nightmare might present.

"We will need to speak with him as soon as possible. It can't be a coincidence that he knew two of the victims;" Magnus said grimly.

"I would say that an interview with Nicholas LaFay and Augustus Blackwell would be in order as well;" Morag added.

Alec nodded as he pulled the tie pin out of his pocket and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. "I found this when I came to on Henriques Street. Magnus picked up the pin and studied it as if it could tell him everything he most wanted to know. Then he sighed and placed it back on the table.

"We should try and get a little sleep;" Morag said stifling a yawn; "There is nothing more we can do for a few hours at least;"

Alec stood up and pulled Magnus up with him. "Sound like a good idea;" he said seeing how exhausted Magnus looked and remembering he was still recovering from the wounds he'd received at the Reaper's hands. He put his arm around the warlock and guided him out of the room to bed.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great and keep me inspired.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In what seemed a few scant minutes but was in reality four hours, Alec pulled himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his face sleepily. Magnus was curled up next to him and he wanted nothing more than to lie back down and hold Magnus close for the rest of the day, but there was work to be done and time was of the essence. Getting out of bed, he threw on his jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the kitchen. Morag was already there and a pot of hot coffee awaited him on the counter.

"Morning Alec;" She said taking a sip of her coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, just not long enough;"

"I hear that!" Morag replied with a smile; "I have some patients to see this morning while you and Magnus visit the High Warlock. Keep an eye on Magnus, he still needs rest to recover from his injuries and last night was a strain;"

"I will;" Alec replied as he got two mugs and prepared a coffee for himself and one for Magnus.

"Good hunting;" Morag said as Alec took the drinks and headed back to the bedroom with a small smile playing on his lips.

Morag treated him as the warrior he was, not something precious and fragile like Magnus sometimes did. Still, if he was being totally honest, his love for Magnus often resulted in similar behaviour when he thought the warlock was in danger. Magnus was beginning to stir as he entered the room, so he placed the mugs on the night table and sat on the edge of the bed taking Magnus in his arms.

"Morning babe, I brought you some coffee;" Alec said kissing Magnus' forehead tenderly. Alec rearranged the pillows behind Magnus so he could lean back and handed him one of the mugs.

Magnus sipped his coffee gratefully trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling in his brain. He would need his wits about him when they confronted Emeris. Magnus glanced up to see Alec watching him carefully; "I'm alright, just a bit tired;" He said responding to Alec's look of concern. It made Magnus dizzy to think how close he came to losing Alec last night. He had never wanted his fiancé to experience the Reaper first hand though he knew that trying to keep Alec out of it had been the wrong thing to do. He also realized if they were to have any chance of bringing an end to this awful situation they would need to work as a team. Magnus was stronger with Alec than without him.

Less than an hour later, Magnus and Alec had arrived at the High Warlock's residence and were waiting to be shown into his office. Alec looked over at Magnus trying to gage how he was feeling, but Magnus' closed expression gave nothing away.

The room they were shown into had soaring book cases flanking three walls. Beautiful leather bound books that look as if they were more for show than for use, filled the shelves. Emeris Westfalin glanced up from his desk as Magnus and Alec entered the room, a look of surprise on his handsome face. "Magnus, this is unexpected. Glad to see you back on your feet."

Magnus ignored the pleasantries and jumped straight to the point; "Emeris you know the Reaper killed two more girls last night;"

"Magnus, not again!" the High Warlock interrupted; "Can't you just let this Reaper nonsense go!" He said not hiding his exasperation.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Mary Kelly?" Magnus asked ice in his voice.

"Mary Kelly?"

"Don't Emeris, just don't! She was the last of the original Ripper victims, and you knew her, took her with you to the Coven meeting in Paris in 1887. Don't even try to pretend you didn't know her."

"Fine, so I knew her, it had nothing to do with her murder. We were finished months before she was killed;" Emeris said rising to his feet and glaring at Magnus. "How dare you come here and accuse me of withholding information;" The High Warlock rose from his chair, hands clenched into fists, a scowl on his face.

"So I suppose it was just a coincidence that another girl you are associated with was killed last night, Caroline?" Alec asked quietly watching the High Warlock carefully as the news sank in.

Emeris Westfalin's face drained of colour as he realized what Alec had said; "Caroline… oh God no! I was supposed to meet her at Pandemonium last night, but there was an emergency meeting with the Werewolves and I couldn't find Nicholas so I had to attend." He sank back into the chair as if his legs would no longer bare his weight and placed his head in his hands.

"Emeris;" Magnus said more gently; "It's time to stop denying the truth about the Reaper. Someone is summoning it and we need to stop them."

Alec stepped forward then and placed the ruby tie pin he had found at the crime scene on the High Warlock's desk. Emeris looked at it questioningly.

"I found this near the body of the first victim;" Alec said quietly, watching closely for any odd reactions from their host.

"Nicholas still has one of these I believe;" Emeris said picking it up gingerly as if it were poisonous.

"And you don't?" Alec asked.

Emeris Westfalin look to be lost in thought for a moment as though the shades of his long life were stirring, calling him back to an earlier time. "No, I gave mine to Mary Kelly when she left Paris to go back to London. Cassandra was joining me for a tour of the continent. I suspect Mary pawned it at some point. We lost touch."

Alec said nothing. There was no proof of the veracity of the High Warlock's claim, but he somehow couldn't think of the shallow, pleasure loving man as being likely to feel strongly enough about anything to summon a Reaper demon.

"Emeris;" Magnus said breaking the silence; "You know this has to stop, give us your authority to question the Warlocks in London, help us to put an end to this horror. You took no action the first time, please do so now!"

Emeris Westfalin looked up at Magnus resignedly. "I can't believe anyone here would do a thing like this or that it is in any way connected to me personally. I will do as you ask;" He snapped his fingers and conjured an official looking parchment. "This is all the authority you need." With that he turned away from then and stared out of the window a move Magnus interpreted to mean the interview was over. He and Alec left the office without another word.

Alec knew he still need to speak to Nicholas LaFay, but one look at Magnus pale drawn face and he decided that the High Warlock's assistant could wait. He needed to take Magnus back to Morag's. They stopped at a small café for lunch and then headed back to the healer's house.

"Come on Magnus, you need to rest;" Alec said as he led the warlock to the guest room; "Morag and I will talk to Augustus Blackwell and then I'll go back to Westfalin's and question LaFay."

Magnus didn't really like the idea, but he knew he was not much use at the moment and had to settle for Alec's promise to be careful.

As Alec waited in the lounge for Morag to be ready, he found himself thinking about home and wishing that Jace was here. He missed his parabati, especially with things so uncertain and dangerous, and with Magnus still unwell. He and Jace always had each other's backs which would be very comforting right now. He also realized his family didn't even know about the engagement. He and Magnus had wanted to tell them in person and hadn't expected to be in London for this long. He shook his head, trying to refocus on the issues at hand as Morag came bustling into the room.

"This shouldn't take too long then I'll come back here and look after Magnus while you track down LaFay." Morag said briskly. "We have the High Warlock's authority to question anyone we need to perhaps we'll be able to shake some information loose now."

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, your input is appreciated and keeps me motivated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Alec and Morag took a cab to the West End home of Augustus Blackwell. The Warlock greeted them at the door and ushered them into a small parlour. The room was rather fussily decorated with a small flower print wall paper, and heavy, over stuffed armchairs and couches. Dark velvet floor length drapes covered the bow window overtop white, lacey sheers. It was a rather feminine looking room and made Alec wonder if it reflected the taste of the current owner, or a previous one.

Augustus Blackwell, looking less than thrilled to see them, gestured toward the couch and indicated they should get to the point of their visit. Neither Alec nor Morag chose to sit.

"It's nice to see you again too Augustus;" Morag said sweetly ignoring the other warlock's rather surly manner.

"Why are you here Morag, I have no need of a healer;" Blackwell said heaving an annoyed sigh.

"Alec and I are looking into the recent murders of young mundane girls;" Morag said carefully.

"What on earth does that have do with me?" The warlock growled looking sharply at Morag.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot Augustus! We will be talking to a number of warlocks about these killings because they are demon related. Emeris Westfalin has given us the authority to do so;" She handed him the official document the High Warlock had given Magnus and Alec that morning.

"So that fool Westfalin has finally acknowledged someone summoned a Reaper demon;" Augustus spat out the words as he eyed the document in Morag's hand; "I suppose next he'll want to call in the Clave to handle things."

Alec was shocked he had believed that Augustus, like Ermeris Westfalin, dismissed Magnus' concerns about the Ripper murders preferring to believe them the work of some mad mundane. Now it seemed that Blackwell had understood the truth all along.

"How long have you know it was a Reaper demon;" Alec asked moving forward, his voice harsh and demanding.

Augustus Blackwell took an involuntary step backward, suddenly unable to call on his usual sarcasm, intimidated by the presence of the young shadowhunter. "S-since the second of the original Ripper crimes;" He stammered trying desperately to regain some measure of control over the interview.

"I saw you outside Pandemonium last night arguing with a mundane girl who later ended up dead on Henriques Street, how do you explain that?" Alec pushed harder trying to keep Blackwell off balance.

"What of it? She was nothing but foolish tramp and very much alive when I saw her last;" Blackwell snarled.

"Turned you down did she?" Morag asked sweetly enjoying the look of discomfort on Augustus Blackwell's face.

"I found this at the scene of one of last night's crimes;" Alec said and he opened his hand to show Augustus the ruby tie pin. "Have you seen it before?"

"Yes, of course;" said Blackwell looking curiously at the pin. "I have one just like it, a token from the Coven meeting in Paris." His hand reached up as if to take the pin from Alec's grasp, but he saw the dangerous glint in the shadowhunter's cold blue eyes and dropped his hand hastily back to his side. Without another word he left the room, returning moments later with an identical tie pin.

With the warlock's return to the room, some of his previous overbearing, nasty personality seemed to have returned too, but Alec thought he could detect the smell of brandy on the man's breath. "I don't know why you are wasting your time and mine questioning me about this." He stated appearing to be incensed that anyone would dare consider such a thing.

"You are certainly a powerful enough warlock to have summoned the Reaper, and you know it Augustus;" Replied Morag coolly.

"Yes;" Said Blackwell smirking; "But not nearly stupid enough;"

"What do you mean?"

"There is always a price to be paid for summoning the servants of Lucifer;" Blackwell said suddenly less arrogant; "No sane warlock would be willing to make such a bargain;" He gave an involuntary shudder before glaring at his guests again and stating; "If you have no further questions, I'm a busy man;"

Alec, however was not quite done with Blackwell. "If you have known about the Reaper all this time, why did you never say or do anything to stop it?"

"Why should I? It was that fool Westfalin's job and I had no doubt when the truth came to light the need for a new High Warlock of London would be made patently obvious. I have been telling the coven for years he's a disgrace and should be replaced."

"By who, you?" Morag said a look of contempt spreading over her striking face.

"So, let me see if I understand this;" Alec said crowding into Augustus Blackwell's personal space again and glaring down at the shorter man. "You allowed innocent mundanes to be murdered so that the High Warlock would look bad in front of the coven?" Alec didn't wait for an answer instead he turned on his heel and said to Morag; "We're done here."

**~~~~!~~~~**

It was mid afternoon and though the sun was still bright in the sky no light or warmth seemed to penetrate the gloom of the dark, cold room and the only sound that could be heard was the soft tapping of a pen against the edge of the large oak desk; tap, tap, tap…..

Almost there, my perfect, perfect plan; soon it will be time to call him, my servant, my Reaper. The fools don't know anything, they think I can be stopped, controlled, they don't know my power. It's your turn Magnus, your turn to be the fifth victim, almost as important as Mary and Caroline. You thought you could best me again, but I won't allow that, you will feel my Reaper's sharp blade as it bites deeply into your unwilling flesh. I will watch as you start to scream, as you begin to realize that I have always been one step ahead of the great Magnus Bane. You will see my hands covered in your life's blood and know that I glory in your destruction. Once you are dead I will watch my Reaper scrape the flesh from your bones, scatter your organs around the room and obliterate that handsome, arrogant face. I will ensure your pathetic little shadowhunter is the first to see my latest masterpiece before he too faces my Reaper. I will have my justice, my revenge; claim what is mine, what has always been mine.

The tapping of the pen slows to a stop. A pentagram is drawn on the dark wood floor and black candles are lit. The room is charged with dark, powerful energy born of malice and madness. Words soft and slow echo in the silent room, an incantation that grows in volume until the words are screamed out and a black whiff of magic begins to spin counter clockwise in the centre of the pentagram.

Out of the midnight tornado of power a form begins to emerge, human in shape but dark and sinister in feel. The figure of a tall, powerfully built man begins to solidify. He wears a long, black, caped coat, and top hat that shades the upper part of his face so that only the glowing red eyes can be seen. The sound of a low rumbling growl that grows in volume until it is a roar of tremendous strength shattering the silence in the room as the demon moves menacingly toward its summoner.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As you can see this chapter contains another 'mind of the murderer' snippet. Hope you enjoy it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alec and Morag shared a cab back to the healer's house from where he would continue on to home of the High Warlock. They spoke quietly about the interview with Blackwell, Alec voicing their common opinion that, although Augustus Blackwell was a powerful warlock, he was too much of a coward to have ever summoned a Reaper demon; in Alec's opinion that left Nicholas LaFay and of course Emeris Westfalin as possible suspects. Alec tended to agree with Magnus' assessment that the pleasure-loving High Warlock seemed to be an unlikely killer, but there was no tangible evidence to completely rule him out either.

"Alec, you will be careful when you question Nicholas LaFay;" Morag said as she got out of the cab. "I wish I was going with you."

"I'll be careful, just take care of Magnus for me. I will be back as soon as I can;" Alec responded giving her a reassuring smile.

Alec sat back in the seat as the cab pulled away from the curb, and let his thoughts drift to more pleasant topics; his engagement to Magnus, getting home to New York when this awful business was finished; planning their small, intimate wedding. It seemed no time had passed at all when the cab pulled up in front of the High Warlock's residence. Alec gave the driver some notes and watched a little wistfully as the man drove away. He would be glad when this interview was over.

Alec was shown into Emeris' office where he found the High Warlock and his aid discussing some point of business. Westfalin look somewhat annoyed at the interruption but gestured for Alec to take a chair. Ignoring the High Warlock's offer, Alec turned to LaFay; "Magnus and I are looking into the recent murders of young mundane girls in the East End. I'd like to know why you were at Pandemonium last night?"

"How dare you!" Nicholas spluttered leaping to his feet and looking both angry and incensed that this presumptuous shadowhunter should question his activities. He did not notice the sudden change in Westfalin's demeanor as he sat forward apparently just as keen to hear the answer as Alec.

"I have given Magnus and Alec my authority to question any warlock in London regarding this matter and I expect you to comply;" The High Warlock said coldly.

If Alec had thought LaFay was angry before it was nothing to the black look that crossed his face now. "I was out having a drink, not that I should have to justify my whereabouts to you;" He snarled at Alec.

Alec thought perhaps the comment was meant for Westfalin as much as it was for him, or at least the venom behind it. Alec stepped toward LaFay, crowding into his space a bit indicating he would not be deterred or intimidated by the High Warlock's aid, no matter how powerful he was. Unlike Augustus Blackwell, LaFay did not flinch and Alec could feel the electric charge of his magic in the air as the warlock let anger overwhelm him.

"This was found at the scene of one of last night's murders;" Alec said opening his hand to reveal the ruby tie pin. "It's yours isn't it, you were there, you knocked me out."

LaFay paled and his hand went involuntarily to the tie he wore, although he seemed to know he would find nothing there. Emeris Westfalin had seen the movement, just as Alec had and his eyes flashed dangerously as he watched his aid narrowly.

"What are you accusing me of? How dare you insinuate that I had anything to do with these murders!" LaFay all but screamed at the shadowhunter.

Before Alec could respond, however, the High Warlock was on his feet towering over his aid and saying in a quiet but deadly voice; "If you were not there Nicholas, produce your tie pin, otherwise you will answer the questions, by force if necessary." It was the first time Alec had ever had any impression of how formidable Emeris Westfalin could be.

Something seemed to snap in Nicholas LaFay at that moment, he glared at the High Warlock and Alec could almost see the man's infatuation turn to betrayal and hate. "Oh yes, I was there, and you..." He said glaring at Alec; "Should be grateful I was. If I had not knocked you out the Reaper would have added you to the night's kills;"

Alec glanced over at Emeris Westfalin only to see his own shock, at LaFay's words, mirrored on the High Warlock's face;

"You, Nicholas? He whispered, "You summoned the Devil's assassin?"

Nicholas LaFay whirled around to face the High Warlock, his hands balled into fists, his face twisted in fury. "You stupid fool!" He snarled; "You stupid, stupid fool! All I have ever tried to do was protect you, shield you from the consequences of your own actions! Now you have given your authority to the very ones who would destroy you."

"What the hell are you talking about Nicholas? I have nothing to fear from this investigation. I have never, would never, summon a Reaper demon!"

**~~~~!~~~~**

_The room was dark, lit only by the dying embers of a meager coal fire. The walls were dripping with blood and on the bed was the ruin of what once had been a human being. So transfixed was Magnus by the horror in front of him he did not immediately notice the dark, looming figure of the monster that wielded the knife moving silently towards him…._

Magnus woke with a start, a scream caught in his throat, his heart pounding. It took several minutes for him to realize he was in Morag's guest room and not a squalid doss house in the East End of London. He took several deep breaths trying to regain his composure.

"Already feeling the effects of my Reaper, aren't you Magnus?" a voice said from the far corner of the room.

Magnus leaned forward trying to see who it was but the dark shadows of the early fall evening were too thick.

"M-Morag…?"

* * *

**Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best! I'm sorry my updates have been slower lately, but life has gotten abit crazy lately.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"_What the hell are you talking about Nicholas? I have nothing to fear from this investigation. I have never, would never, summon a Reaper demon!"_

No, I don't suppose you would. Nothing ever touches you that deeply;" LaFay said bitterly. "But your wife would."

"Don't be absurd!" Westfalin snapped; "Cassandra isn't capable…"

"You know nothing about what's hidden underneath that pretty, compliant, insipid exterior of your wife;" LaFay interrupted, sneering.

The silence in the room was deafening as LaFay's words sank in. Alec glanced at the High Warlock and watched him sink down into his chair as if he had received a blow to the body. His face was pale with shock. Then he turned to Nichloas LaFay and said in a commanding tone; "I think you had better tell us the whole story now, unless you want the Clave brought in."

Without sparing another glance at Alec, Nicholas LaFay sneered; "Unlike you, I realized almost from the beginning that Cassandra was unbalanced, she seemed to tolerate your minor infidelities, but whenever someone came along who you spent more time with, it tortured her mind until at last, she decided to act. She is powerful and she chose a powerful servant to rid herself of anyone who got too close to you, the High Warlock."

"If you knew what was going on, why the hell didn't you tell someone, try to stop it?" Alec interrupted appalled at the idea that so many had been allowed to die.

Nicholas LaFay looked at Alec as if he were insane; "Don't be ridiculous, they were just mundanes and I couldn't let that kind of scandal touch the High Warlock." He said scornfully.

"Oh dear God, Nicholas no!" The High Warlock cried his voice hoarse from horror and shock. Looking at Emeris' strained, pale face Alec felt something almost like pity tug at his heart, but before he could say anything Westfalin spoke again and this time his tone was firm and angry;

"I never wanted or needed your protection, you are just as guilty of these crimes as if you had wielded the knife yourself and you will be treated accordingly;" the High Warlock's angry, arrogant tone seemed to spark an equally angry response in his aid.

"How dare you, after everything I have done for you! I'm the one who does the work of your position, the one who cleans up all your messes!" Nicholas LaFay snarled. "If it wasn't for me cleaning up after your mad wife, you wouldn't even be High Warlock!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec caught the beginning of movement and sparks collecting around LaFay's hands, and stepped quickly between the High Warlock and his aid. Without warning a blast of magic burst out sending Alec flying back into the wall with a sickening thud. Westfalin muttered some unintelligible words and heavy, magical chains wrapped themselves around LaFay pinning his arms to his side and preventing any further use of magic. The High Warlock then went over to Alec and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"F-fine;" Alec replied still a little dizzy from the impact. He glanced over at the bound man and saw his face twisted in fury.

"You will regret this Emeris Westfalin;" he snarled saying the name as if it was poison on his tongue. "All you had to do was stay out of it, just like usual. She was going to get rid of all the problems, including that nuisance Bane and all you had to do was the one thing you are sooo good at, nothing!"

"What do you mean, get rid of Bane?" Emeris demanded stepping toward his aid, magic crackling at his fingertips menacingly.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it now, her plan is already in progress. It was easy enough to get rid of that fool of a healer Morag, just a simple call from a sick client. Bane is going to be Cassandra's Mary Kelly this time;" LaFay said starting to laugh, a bitter, hollow, mad sound that echoed through the otherwise silent room.

There was the smallest of movements from Westfalin and the laughing ceased as Nicholas Lafay fell unconscious to the floor. The High Warlock turned back to Alec and said grimly; "Come on, we have to get to Magnus, I'll open a portal to Morag's house;"

**~~~~!~~~~**

"M-Morag…?" Magnus voice came out in little more than a whisper.

"Oh no, no, Morag's gone, she'll be gone for hours, an emergency call from a sick client was all it took to dispose of her;" Cassandra Westfalin stepped toward the bed, laughing softly, a harsh, humourless sound that grated on Magnus ear and sent a shiver down his spine.

"Surprised Magnus? Didn't think poor little Cassandra had the power to summon a Reaper or the brains to get the better of the great Magnus Bane?" She said a mocking smile spread across her face, but her eyes blazed with fury, and madness.

Magnus made an effort to rise from the bed, but a slight movement of Cassandra's hand and her magic pinned him in place effortlessly.

"Oh Magnus, you mustn't move, you are in the perfect position for my Reaper's next kill. You are going to feel his knife this time instead of just dreaming about it;"

Magnus knew he didn't have a lot of strength and that he would have to collect what he had, one strike was all he would be able to summon and he had to make it good. He needed to buy some time, distract her a little if he could. "Why Cassandra, why did you need to do all of this?" He asked softly as if he was genuinely interested, impressed even.

"Those women, Mary and Caroline, thought they could take what was mine." She said softly; "Thought I was nothing, easily replaced. They didn't know until it was much too late who they were dealing with. I saw it all Magnus, did you know that? When you summon a Reaper you get to see his work through his eyes;" A faraway, dreamy look came over her face at the memory. "The blood Magnus, oh the blood!" she whispered beginning to laugh again.

At that moment Magnus noticed a whisp of black smoke appear in the far corner of the room just behind Cassandra. It began to twist counter clockwise and grow in strength.

"He's coming Magnus, can you feel it? He's coming for you! She shrieked.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone** **who reviewed.** **So, now we know who dunnit, all that remains is how to stop them...and the fluff!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Magnus shuddered as the Reaper began to take shape, images of death and destruction came unbidden to his mind making it difficult to focus, and God, did he need to focus. He began to imagine Alec's eyes, the beautiful blue eyes that had so captivated him when he had first met the reserved, awkward young shadowhunter. Blue eyes that changed with Alec's mood, from glowing summer sky blue when he was happy, to stormy gray when he was angry or upset. Blue eyes that still had the power to mesmerize him, call to him and focus him when he needed it the most.

A sudden blast of blue magic erupted severing Cassandra hold on him and sending her flying back into the wall. Magnus rolled quickly off the bed barely avoiding the downward slash of the Reaper's deadly black knife. Cassandra emitted a furious scream, suddenly afraid that she had underestimated Magnus and the warlock would escape her. "Kill him! Kill him! She shrieked;

Magnus was already moving toward the door when the Reaper turned quickly blocking his escape route. He knew he didn't have much magic left, breaking Cassandra's bonds had all but drained him, still he would not go down without a fight. He wanted his chance, however slim, to have a life with Alec and he would fight with everything he had in him to claim it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cassandra move and dove out of the way. Her blast of magic caught the Reaper instead of its intended target. He heard the demon roar and saw it turn toward Cassandra. Her face paled as she struggled to regain control of her massive servant, finally succeeding moments before its knife would have been turned against her.

With another ear-splitting roar, the Reaper turned once again toward Magnus and he knew he had nothing left to fight it with. He saw the towering black shape above him, felt the gust of air as the knife was raised, looked into the red, glowing eyes of his father's assassin and waited for the first sharp bite of the demon's knife.

Suddenly a swirling mass of silver magic formed on one wall of the bedroom and from its centre, two figures tumbled into the room. Alec with reflexes born from years of training launched himself between the Reaper and Magnus knocking the demon's arm off target and preventing the deadly blow from reaching the warlock.

"Emeris no!" shrieked Cassandra as the High Warlock sent a blast of magic at the Reaper, knocking it off balance and giving Alec time to scoop Magnus into his arms and move him out of range of the demon.

"You mustn't be here, let my servant do his work, it is for you, all for you…" she cried her eyes wide with fear and madness.

"Cassandra, this has to stop, I will send this spawn of Hell back where it belongs, then we'll decide how best to make amends;" The High Warlock said firmly as he sent another blast of silver magic at the Reaper and began to utter the incantations that would banish the demon.

"Noooo no my beautiful servant, my Reaper, you mustn't, you mustn't;" Cassandra wailed as she moved toward Emeris her hand outstretched as if in supplication. The sudden movement distracted the High Warlock just long enough for the Reaper to gain the advantage and his knife bit into Westfalin's shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound and demon poison sapped Emeris' remaining strength as he tried desperately to focus his ebbing power on returning the Reaper to Hell.

Cassandra's scream echoed through the room. Alec, who had his hands full with a nearly unconscious Magnus could only watch helplessly as the Reaper prepared to deal a killing blow to Emeris Westfalin. Before the fatal blow could fall, however, Cassandra stepped between her husband and her demon and completed the words of banishment that would send the Reaper back to his true master. There was an enormous surge of power as the immense form of the demon changed to swirling black smoke and disappeared.

As the smoke cleared, they could see a handsome, smiling man standing where the demon had been; hands raised clapping as though he had witnessed some truly engaging entertainment.

"Bravo all of you, I can't remember when I have been more diverted!"

The immediate tension Alec could feel in Magnus told him all he needed to know about who their new visitor was, Lucifer Prince of Hell. Instinctively the young shadowhunter moved to put himself between Magnus and his father; shielding the man he loved more than life itself.

Smirking, Lucifer said; "Relax Nephilim, disappointing as he is, Magnus is still my son and I have not come to collect him…this time. No, my interest lies solely in that direction." As he spoke the last words, he turned gracefully and pointed a long, black-nailed finger at Cassandra Westfalin.

"The Reaper has been returned; I have no further business with you!" she shrieked moving closer to Emeris who had slumped to the ground and was bleeding profusely from his wounded shoulder.

"Silly girl, did you really think you could steal my servant and there would be no consequences, no price to pay;" Lucifer chuckled, a soft, soulless, evil sound that sent chills down Alec's spine. "You really must learn to read the fine print and in this case the fine print states that when the Reaper is returned, you belong to me."

"Nonsense;" Cassandra spat; "The Reaper was sent back once before, after Mary Kelly, and I did not belong to you then;"

Alec marveled at the nerve of Cassandra Westfalin as she confronted Lucifer. He doubted many warlocks would be as brave or foolish in her shoes.

"Of course you didn't, my dear, but then you did not send the Reaper back last time; my misguided son did it for you." Lucifer's smile widened as he watched his words sink in. "Say your goodbyes; I have plans for you my dear, plans that include some payback for sending my assassin after Magnus. He is still my son after all and a father can hope."

At that moment, a very frightened Morag burst into the room, stopping dead as she took in the extraordinary scene. "M-Magnus… what on earth?"

"Earth?" Laughed Lucifer; "Oh no, somewhere much hotter. Now I've wasted enough time, come along Cassandra." And with that a whiff of black smoke began to whirl, pulling the warlock toward him and growing in strength until it engulfed the two of them. Nothing could be heard over the roar of the black tornado but the shrieking of Cassandra Westfalin, and then it was gone.

Morag was the first to pull herself together, going over to Emeris and beginning to heal his wounds. She looked over her shoulder at Alec; "How is Magnus?"

"Exhausted but otherwise okay;" Alec responded.

"Good! Take him to the other guest room and put him to bed;" Morag directed. "I need to finish with Emeris and then I'll meet you in the lounge so you can tell me what in the world just happened!"

Without another word, Alec picked Magnus up, and carried him out of the room. He felt Magnus relax into his chest and put his arms around his neck. Alec knew it would take awhile to process everything that had happened to them in London, but for now, he was just grateful to have Magnus safe in his arms again.

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed, you keep me inspired. All we have left is the fluff and the return to New York to announce the engagement...who says the drama's over lol?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was early evening and the sky had already deepened into night. Magnus and Alec were curled up together on one of the down filled couches that littered Morag's lounge. A cheerful fire blazed in the hearth adding warmth and soft light to the comfortable room. An open bottle of wine sat neglected on the coffee table next to two partially empty wine glasses as Magnus left a trail of soft kisses down Alec's jaw and neck.

The two lovers had spent the last couple of days in seclusion at Morag's. The healer was away most of the time tending to Emeris Westfalin and her other patients. Alec was sure he would never be at ease letting Magnus out of his sight again and Magnus clung to the shadowhunter as if he was afraid Alec would disappear. They didn't talk much, lost in all the physical demonstrations of love, need and devotion. Perhaps it was just too soon to try and put into words what they had been through.

Rather surprisingly, it was Alec that first tried to open the lines of verbal communication. "M-magnus, I'm so sorry, I should never have left you;" The boy stammered softly as he tightened his arms around the warlock.

"Alec no!" Magnus cried reaching up to brush his fingers across Alec's cheek; "You couldn't have known; none of this was your fault. If you hadn't come when you did I would have been killed. You saved my life;" Magnus proceeded to pull Alec into a bone crushing hug which he only loosened slightly when it became obvious Alec was having trouble breathing.

Magnus heaved a deep sigh; despite his usual ease with words he had been dreading this conversation. He had carried terrible memories of his first contact with the Reaper for years, but it was the confrontations with his father that haunted him the most. He had never even wanted to talk to Alec about Lucifer, never mind have them meet.

Instinctively, Alec seemed to understand the stricken look on Magnus' face and he said; "Baby you are not responsible for your father, nor are you anything like him." His hand gently stroked the warlock's back as he placed a soft kiss on Magnus' lips.

A sudden noise in the front entrance alerted them to the return of Morag. Magnus rose from the couch to grab a clean glass and pour some wine which he handed to the healer as she bustled through the lounge door. A grateful smile broke over her face as she spied the glass, and taking it eagerly, plopped down into the nearest armchair. Magnus returned to the couch and cuddled in next to Alec.

"Don't you two look the picture of domestic bliss;" Morag laughed as she took a gulp of wine.

"How is Emeris?" Magnus asked a little reluctantly, part of him wanted to stay in the comfort of the moment and not acknowledge the drama they had all just been through.

"He is doing better, though it will take some time for him to fully recover. He has stepped down as High Warlock of London;" Morag replied taking another drink from her glass before continuing; "He is talking about retiring to the south of France."

"Has the Coven named any replacement for him?" Magnus asked.

Alec stiffened slightly as he waited for Morag's response, afraid she would say Augustus Blackwell had been chosen. He could not imagine the self important, bigoted Blackwell as High Warlock and their recent run in would certainly strain relations with the Clave.

The Coven has asked Silas Boggle to step in and I'm pleased to say he's accepted." Morag relied, raising an eyebrow when she noticed Alec's look of relief.

Magnus smile widened at Morag's words. "They couldn't have made a better choice, Silas may not be as powerful a warlock as Emeris is, but he's strong enough and more importantly he is a good man;"

"Silas Boggle?" Alec asked.

"He's an old friend of mine from when I used to live in London. I spoke to him recently when you were in Edinburgh. He helped me to understand the situation there and how to get into the city safely." Magnus replied.

"What will happen to Nicholas LaFay?"

Magnus and Morag exchanged glances before Magnus responded to Alec's question. "He will be bound over to the Coven for punishment. There will be some form of trial though there is no real question of his guilt. The Coven is very unhappy that he helped Cassandra and kept her secrets rather than alerting them. Exactly what his punishment will be, I can't say, but it won't be pleasant;" Magnus shuddered slightly and Alec tightened his grip on the warlock.

In an effort to lighten the mood, Morag turned to Magnus and smiled; "You must be anxious to get home and plan your wedding. It will be quite the event both for the downworld and the Clave! If you want any help with the planning, I have organized a few very large downworld events in London;"

Magnus eyes danced at the prospect, but a quick look at the pale, almost green cast of his lover's face brought him back down to earth in a hurry. "We are planning a small intimate wedding, Morag, but I'm sure I speak for both Alec and myself when I say that it would not be complete without you!"

Magnus' reward was to feel Alec's arm tighten around him and his lips softly brush the shell of his ear. Morag laughed saying she would certainly be in attendance and the conversation moved on to other topics until at last, Morag looked at her guests and said; "I think I have recovered enough from my day's activities to open the portal now and send you to back to New York;"

Magnus nodded his head smiling enthusiastically. He knew he spoke for himself and Alec when he thanked Morag for all her help and hospitality, but they were both anxious to be back home in New York; back to the loft; back to their friends and family; back to the Chairman.

The portal spit them out in the middle of the loft's large living area. Alec breathed in deeply enjoying the scent of sandalwood and burnt sugar that always meant home to him. He glanced over at Magnus taking in his soft smile and the way his eyes sparkled and knew the warlock's expression was mirrored by his own, they were home!

Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and was only distracted from kissing him by the sudden loud meowing of a small fluffy cat rubbing itself around their ankles. Alec chuckled as he bent to pickup Chairman Meow and cuddle him in the crook of his arm. Magnus scratched the cat's ears enjoying the contented sound of his purring. "Now it feels like we're home;" He said softly, enjoying the sight of his lover with the small cat held carefully in his arms. Tomorrow they would let the world know they were back, announce their engagement and start making plans for the future. Now they would take some time to enjoy each other and being home.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. One more chapter to go, an engagement to announce, a wedding to plan, so much to do...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Though it had been late evening in London, the time difference meant that it was only late afternoon in New York. Alec texted Izzy and Jace to let them know he and Magnus were home and he would see them at the Institute in the morning. Then he curled up on the couch with Magnus and they spent the next few hours planning their perfect wedding. Alec wanted a quiet ceremony in the small chapel off the main sanctuary at the Institute, just close friends and family. He knew Magnus would want a more spectacular party after the ceremony and he was okay with that. It could include all Magnus downworld friends and associates, and be held at the loft just like all Magnus' infamous parties.

Although large gatherings would never be his favourite activity, Alec had gotten used to Magnus' parties and didn't mind them nearly as much as he had during the early stages of their relationship; partly because he was much more comfortable in his own skin than he'd been back then; and partly because he had gotten to know some of Magnus' friends and enjoyed their company

As they continued to talk about who would be coming to the ceremony, Magnus took a deep breath and asked; "What about your father?" The warlock had never forgiven Robert Lightwood for his unwillingness to accept his son's sexual orientation and for how harshly he'd treated Alec as a result. Still he was Alec's father and if the shadowhunter wanted to invite him, Magnus would support that decision.

"Tell you what;" Alec responded with a small smirk on his face; "You don't invite your dad to the ceremony and I won't invite mine;"

"Deal;" Magnus laughed leaning in to kiss Alec gently on the lips; "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He murmured softly.

"Love you too babe;" Alec responded as their kisses began to deepen and hands began to wander. It wasn't long before they adjourned to the bedroom leaving a trail of hastily removed clothing in their wake.

Early the next morning as they lay cuddled in each other's arms, Magnus asked Alec where he wanted to go on their honeymoon. Startled, Alec pushed away slightly to look Magnus in the eye; "You know I haven't even thought about that. I definitely don't want to go to Edinburgh or London that's for sure;"

"As the weather here will still be cold in February, what do you say to somewhere warm?" Magnus asked his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Did you have something in mind?" Alec asked a little suspiciously.

"New Orleans!" Magnus responded immediately.

Alec thought about it for a few minutes. He had never been to New Orleans and had always been interested in its history and exotic reputation. A warm break in the middle of winter was also very tempting; "Sounds perfect!" Alec said his smile telling Magnus he was as excited as the warlock about this plan.

Just as Alec was leaning in to kiss Magnus, the buzzer alerted them that someone was at the door. "Who could it be at this ungodly hour?" Magnus snarled; "I haven't told anyone I know I'm back, so it isn't a client."

Alec groaned; "I let Jace and Izzy know we were home yesterday and that I would see them at the Institute this morning." Giving Magnus an apologetic peck on the cheek he rolled out of bed and pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt before letting his siblings in.

"Alec!" Izzy screamed as she threw herself at her brother the moment the door was opened. "I've missed you soooo much;" she said hugging him fiercely.

"Hey bro;" Jace said stepping in after Izzy and smiling at his sister's enthusiastic greeting. "Couldn't convince her to wait so I thought we might be able to entice you and Magnus to breakfast at Taki's;"

"Sounds like a plan;" Magnus chuckled as he entered the room wearing a bright purple silk robe.

"Just give us a few minutes to get ready;" Alec said disengaging from Izzy. As he did so, however she noticed the new ring on his left hand and looked up startled.

"Is that what I think it is?" She gasped taking Alec's hand and examining the ring more closely.

"It is!" Magnus replied before Alec had a chance to respond. "Your brother has accepted my proposal of marriage. We are engaged!" He said as he put an arm around his fiancé's waist.

Izzy threw her arms around the two of them; "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two;"

"Yeah, congratulations!" Jace said looking steadily into Alec's bright blue eyes; "I'm really happy for both of you;"

"Thanks, it means a lot;" Alec responded a slight flush on his face as he placed a soft, almost possessive kiss on Magnus' cheek.

"You two go get ready, we'll talk all about the wedding plans at Taki's;" Isabelle said; "I can't wait to start planning!"

As they hurried to finish getting dressed, Alec couldn't help but let out a soft groan at the thought of Izzy as a wedding planner. Magnus, perfectly aware of Alec's aversion to pomp and circumstance, whispered in his ear; "Don't worry, my love, this wedding will go just as we planned it. I will rein in Isabelle if need be;"

A short while later saw them all at Taki's talking excitedly about plans for the wedding. Alec was impressed that Isabelle took the time to listen to what they wanted and seemed to be onboard with the plan. She even took the time to text the news to Maryse; "Its better if she has some time to digest the information before you talk to her;" She said in response to Alec's questioning look. He shook his head wondering when Izzy had become so grown up and mature.

After breakfast, Alec went to the Institute to do some training with Jace and Izzy. Magnus had decided to do a little shopping and then meet Alec at the Institute when he was finished. Alec was both looking forward to and dreading the training. It had been weeks since he had been able to do regular training and he suspected that his siblings would have no trouble wiping the floor with him.

As he stepped into the training room, he found himself surrounded by three younger shadowhunters excitedly calling him by name and welcoming him back; Josh Cameron, his parabati Ian McRae and Ian's sister, Shivy. He had met them during his investigation of downworld murders in Edinburgh and was glad to see them in New York training under Maryse's supervision.

"Is Magnus here too?" Asked Shivy who had been most impressed by the flamboyant warlock.

"He'll be here a little later;" Alec chuckled; "But right now I want to see how all of you are doing!"

At those words all six shadowhunters proceeded to the obstacle course with the older three challenging, correcting and praising the younger ones as they went through the difficult routine. Alec was pleased to see that Jace had worked hard to make sure all the trainees could use any surface to get airborne and knew exactly how to land ready for the next attack.

When the training was over, Alec flopped down on the nearest mat, boneless and exhausted;

"A little out of shape are we;" Jace smirked toeing Alec's limp form.

"Ughhh, don't remind me;" Alec groaned; "You've done a great job with Josh, Ian and Shivy."

Jace smiled at his brother fondly; "They're good kids, and it's been fun having more people here at the Institute."

"So where is Clary this morning?" Alec asked, realizing that his brother's girlfriend had missed training;"

"Her mother has an art show today and Clary's helping her set up;" Jace responded; 'She'll be sorry she missed your official return to the fold, but I'll be sure to tell her what sorry shape you were in;"

Alec laughed, but before he could respond, Shivy's squeal of "Magnussss!" told him that the warlock had arrived. Entering the room, Magnus was immediately tackled by an overly enthusiastic Shivy.

"Shivy darling!" Magnus cried; "Easy there or you will have me on the floor. Is that what happened to my Alec?"

"Don't be silly Magnus;" Shivy said laughing; "He's just resting from the workout Jace gave him!"

Magnus laughed picking Shivy up and twirling her around as she squealed in delight, before going over to where Alec lay on the mat and holding out a hand to pull him up. As Alec reluctantly got to his feet, Izzy came over to tell them that Maryse wanted to see both Magnus and himself as soon as training was over, so after a quick shower he and Magnus headed to her office.

Maryse Lightwood looking composed and stern welcomed them back. Magnus thought her gaze might have lingered a little longer on her oldest son's face, searching for the changes that recent events had written there, or perhaps looking for signs of the child he had been. The warlock shook his head, no point getting sentimental where Maryse was concerned.

"I'm glad you both back safely;" Maryse stated; "And I would like to pass on Consul Penhallow's congratulations for the outstanding work you did in Edinburgh and London;" She hesitated slightly then added; " I also understand that personal congratulations are in order, on your engagement." Maryse rose from her desk and hugged her son and then turned to the warlock saying; "Welcome to the family, Magnus;"

Before the warlock could respond, Maryse continued; "Your wedding will be an important occasion, a sign that the Accords are really changing things and are embraced by both the Clave and downworlders. It will have to be a very formal affair with all the important players from both sides in attendance."

Alec looked dumbfounded; his dream of a small ceremony with just close friends and family going up in smoke at his mother's words; When had he and Magnus become the poster children for the Accords? He looked desperately at Magnus who, understanding Alec's feelings, pulled his lover into his arms and whispered; "It's alright, I don't care how we get married as long as we do. If this is important for the Accords, we can do it, together;"

Alec pushed away slightly so he could look into Magnus eyes; "I love you sooo much;"

A rare smile crossed Maryse's lips as she saw the happiness on her son's face; "What do you say we all go out for dinner?" She asked; "I think we have a lot to celebrate!"

* * *

**So that's it the final chapter of Dagger. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys kept me motivated and inspired. It will be a little while before I start posting the next story (I still have plot to work on as well as other research to do before I start to write). I can say that it will begin in New York with Magnus and Alec's wedding (The wedding of the century if Maryse has her way) and then move to New Orleans. Old friends will return (Morag and Aidan) as well as old enemies (Ezra Highsmith) and new characters such as the Voodoo Queen (and High Warlock of New Orleans). Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
